Věčná láska mrtvých srdcí
by Akka013
Summary: Edward se v Novém měsíci k Belle nevrátil, a ona našla alespoň částečné štěstí s Jacobem. Když se ale Jacob otiskne do jiné dívky, ocitne se Bella opět na pokraji života a smrti. Tentokrát už jí ale myšlenka na sebevraždu není tak cizí...
1. Sebevražda

**BELLA SWANOVÁ**

Věděla jsem, že se to stane. Prostě jsem to věděla. A dokonce jsem mu o tom i říkala! Ale ne, Bello, to se nikdy nestane, nikdy… No a jak to dopadlo?

Běžela jsem lesem a každou chvíli zakopla. Už jsem měla obě kolena rozedřená a oba lokty natlučené, když jsem ji konečně našla. Naši louku. Od té doby, co jsem tu poprvé viděla Jaka v jeho „vlčí formě", jsem tu nebyla. Už jsem to nepotřebovala. Jake se o mě postaral. Kolikrát jsem mu říkala, že by si měl najít někoho, kdo bude schopný mu jeho lásku oplatit, ale on se mi vždycky vysmál. Mockrát jsem mu to opakovala, ale myslím, že vždycky viděl v mých očích něco, co ho přesvědčilo, že to vlastně nemyslím vážně.

Stmívalo se. Na louku už dávno nesvítilo slunce. Klesla jsem na kolena do mokré trávy a nechala sebelítost, ať mě naplní. Celé tělo mě bolelo. A nebylo to jenom kvůli tomu, že jsem tak nešikovná. Bylo to hlavně kvůli němu. Kvůli jim oběma. Z očí mi vytryskly slzy. Myslela jsem si, že jsem připravená, že se to jednou stane! Totiž, věděla jsem, že si Jake jednou najde dívku, do které se zamiluje a která ho bude mít ráda, jak si zaslouží. Cítila jsem horké potůčky slz, jak mi tečou po tvářích. Ale tentokrát tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by mi je setřel a řekl, že všechno bude v pořádku. Nebude. Už nikdy.

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam tak klečela. Vím jenom, že někdy v noci mě přemohla únava a já usnula neklidným spánkem. Moje noční můry se poslední dobou neopakovaly tak často, takže jsem většinou spala docela klidně. Ale teď jsem měla sen. V tom snu jsem zase byla v lese, sama, a bloudila jsem. Něco jsem hledala. Tentokrát tam nebyl ani Sam, ani Jake, prostě nikdo. Dokonce ani náznak něčí přítomnosti. Potom jsem došla na pobřeží. Sedla jsem si na vyplavený kmen a pozorovala hladinu. Ve vlnách se zalesklo něco ohnivě rudého. A pak jsem v dálce uslyšela šílený smích…

S křikem jsem se probudila. Bylo už světlo. Oblečení jsem měla celé mokré od rosy a věděla jsem, že mám vlasy úplně rozcuchané. Ale to mě teď nezajímalo. Vlastně mě to nezajímalo už pěkně dlouho. Pomalu jsem se zvedla do sedu. Měla jsem přeležené celé tělo, skoro jsem se nemohla pohnout. A pak jsem uviděla slunce. Svítilo! Dnešek byl jeden z těch mála výjimečných slunečných dnů ve Forks. V tu chvíli mě zaplavila naprosto iracionální radost, že jsem zrovna teď na téhle louce. Ale Tahle radost po pár sekundách zmizela. Jasně, jsem sice na louce, ale jsem tu sama. Ani jeden z těch, co byli pro mě tím nejdůležitějším, tu není se mnou. Rozhlédla jsem se.

Postavila jsem se nejistě na nohy a pomalu se dopotácela v potoku, který tekl na hranici louky a lesa. Klekla jsem si na břeh a podívala se na svůj odraz na hladině. Skoro jsem se lekla toho, co jsem viděla. Už dost dlouho jsem se vyhýbala pohledu na vlastní odraz v zrcadle. Bála jsem se. Obličej odrážející se na hladině laguny měl mastné vlasy, červené uplakané oči a veliké temné kruhy pod nimi. Rychle jsem se podívala stranou. Nechtěla jsem se vidět.

Koutkem oka jsem zachytila ve vodě lesk. Podívala jsem se zblízka. Byl to kámen, ale nádherný. Vypadal… Podlomily se pode mnou ruce, o které jsem se opírala a div že jsem nespadla do vody. Vypadal jako Edward, když jsem ho viděla na slunci. Přesně stejně se třpytil, jiskřil všemi směry. Zalapala jsem po dechu. Natáhla jsem se, abych ho vylovila. Ucukla jsem. Voda byla opravdu studená. Ale přece jenom se mi podařilo ho vytáhnout. V tu chvíli jsem přesně viděla, co s ním udělám.

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

Nevím, co mám dělat. Tak ráda bych ho přemluvila, aby se k ní vrátil… nebo alespoň aby zůstal o něco déle, aby se chvíli věnoval své vlastní rodině… Ale asi nemám šanci. Povzdechla jsem si a sešla za Jasperem dolů do obýváku.

„Carlisle, Esme, Emmette, Rose, Edward se rozhodl nás poctít návštěvou, bude tu za půl hodiny," řekla jsem potichu. Však oni mě uslyší. Přešla jsem k pohovce, na které seděl Jasper a sedla si k němu na klín.

„Alice, nevím, jak dlouho budu schopný s ním zůstat v jedné místnosti," řekl nešťastně a objal mě. „Jeho bolest a pocit viny jsou čím dál tím větší…" Povzdechla jsem si a dala mu pusu na tvář.

„Nic si z toho nedělej, všichni tě naprosto chápou… myslím, že je štěstí, že nikdo z nás neumí číst myšlenky." Jasper si mě přitáhl blíž a já si položila hlavu na jeho rameno.

Postupně přišli do obýváku i všichni ostatní. Bylo na nich vidět, jak jsou z jeho návštěvy nervózní. Všichni bez výjimky chtěli, aby s námi zůstal déle, ne-li napořád, ale zároveň se báli jeho chování. Narovnala jsem se, když jsem slyšela venku jeho auto. Sedla jsem si vedle Jaspera na pohovku, nechtěla jsem mu sedět na klíně, abych Edwardovi zbytečně nezhoršovala jeho návštěvu. Jako kdyby nestačilo, že slyší myšlenky nás všech. Myšlenky plné lítosti.

Edward vešel do dveří. Pravděpodobně už slyšel naše myšlenky, takže věděl, že se ho budeme snažit přemluvit, aby tu zůstal. Když jsem ho viděla, zalapala jsem po dechu. Po dechu, který nebyl nutný. Edwardovo oblečení bylo roztrhané a špinavé, jako kdyby žil v nějaké jeskyni, nebo v kanále. Jeho vlasy na tom nebyly o moc lépe. A oči měl úplně černé. Zřejmě už pěkně dlouho nebyl na lovu.

Edward vrhl rychlý pohled po Carlisleovi. Ten jenom sklopil oči. Věděla jsem, že mu právě řekl něco velmi nepříjemného.

„Ach Edwarde," zašeptala Esme a objala ho. On tam jen netečně stál a zíral do zdi. Esme couvla a sedla si vedle Carlislea. Edward si nikoho jiného nevšiml a pokračoval rovnou nahoru, do svého pokoje. Zaraženě jsme se po sobě podívali. Cítila jsem, jak sebou Jasper cuknul, když Edward procházel kolem něho.

„Emmette, měl bys ho vzít na lov. Rosalie, asi bys mu měla pomoct…" navrhl Carlisle. Emmett s Rosalií se zvedli a za chvíli už každý za jednu ruku táhli protestujícího Edwarda ze dveří.

Byli pryč asi půl hodiny, když jsem to uviděla. Byla to jedna z těch vizí, které jsou založeny na spontánních rozhodnutích. To znamená, že pokud se ty věci, co vidím, už nedějí, stanou se velmi brzy.

_Bella, klečící u potoka na mýtině uprostřed lesa. V ruce drží něco lesklého. Je to kámen. Ostrý kámen. Viděla jsem její obličej. Byla bledší než obvykle. A také hubenější. Měla prázdně oči, bez naděje, bez života. Náhle se jí v nich zalesklo. Podívala se na kámen ve své ruce. Potom zvedla hlavu a vší silou zasekla ostrý hrot kamene do svého zápěstí._

Vykřikla jsem. Tohle Edwarda zabije. Jasper musel vycítit změnu v mých emocích. Přitáhl si mě blíž.

„Co jsi viděla?" zeptal se Carlisle s obavou v hlase.

„Nevím, jestli vám to mám říct," začala jsem nerozhodně. „Edward by mohl…" Mohl by si to u kohokoliv přečíst a pak kdo ví, co by udělal.

„Co by mohl? Stalo se něco… ve Forks?" svitlo Esme. Přikývla jsem.

„Asi máš pravdu, zatím si to nech pro sebe. Edward tu stejně nezůstane dlouho, potom nám to můžeš říct," promluvil smutně Carlisle. Bylo na něm vidět, že by se to rád dozvěděl hned, ale takhle to asi přece jenom bylo moudřejší. „Hlavně dávej pozor, na co myslíš," připomněl mi ještě. Jako kdybych to nevěděla. Budu muset být hodně, hodně opatrná.


	2. Přeměna

**BELLA SWANOVÁ**

V té chvíli jsem nemyslela na nic jiného, než aby to bylo rychle za mnou. Nenapadlo mě, co tím malým pohybem způsobím Charliemu nebo Renée. Chtěla jsem jenom, aby ta bolest přestala. Myslím tím tu psychickou bolest. Jenže to mi asi nebylo souzeno.

Propadala jsem se do blaženého bezvědomí, když jsem zase uslyšela ten šílený smích.

„Ale ale ale, kohopak to tady máme? Není to ta malá Cullenovic hračka? A podřezala si žíly!" Slyšela jsem ženský hlas plný hysterie. Victoria. „Snad tě tu nenechali samotnou?" zeptala se kousavě. A pak jsem ucítila prudký oheň na svém zápěstí. Tam, kam jsem se řízla.

Oheň se pomalu šířil od mé ruky do ramene, do krku, do druhé ruky, potom do obou nohou… Svíjela jsem se bolestí. Bylo to horší, než cokoliv jiného, co jsem v životě zažila. Dokonce horší, než když mě kousnul James.

„Víš, že mám neskutečné štěstí?" uslyšela jsem skrz hučení v uších znovu její hlas. „Byla bych tě nikdy nenašla, a kdyby, tak by mě ti tvoji pejsánci jistě odehnali, ale ty jsi mi vlastně moc pomohla! Nebýt toho, že ses pořezala, hledala bych tě ještě roky!" rozesmála se.

Připadalo mi to jako věčnost. Vždycky, když už to vypadalo, že je konec, rozšířil se z mého zápěstí nový plamen. A jestli to bylo vůbec možné, každý další mě spaloval s mnohem větší intenzitou, než ten předchozí. Victoria každou chvíli prohodila nějakou rádoby vtipnou poznámku, jen proto, aby moji přeměnu udělala ještě horší.

„No, myslím, že je na čase, abych tě tu zanechala samotnou. Za chvíli bude tvoje přeměna dokončená, myslím, že se sebou mohu být spokojená, nechala jsem tě trpět celých _šest _dní! Ale blíží se vlkodlaci. Opravdu je mi to líto, ale musím tě opustit. Užij si to," usmála se. Ne, ne, ne. Jacob mě nesmí takhle vidět! I když vlastně, co je mu teď po tom, čím jsem… Teď, když má někoho kdo… Náhlá vlna bolesti mě přinutila vykřiknout. Tentokrát nepocházela ze zápěstí, ale ze srdce. Jenže neměla co dělat s tím, na co jsem teď myslela. Byla to fyzická bolest, ne psychická, jaká to byla doteď, kdykoliv jsem pomyslela na… Vlastně, proč to teď neříct, na _Edwarda_. Jed se už musel rozšířit až do mého srdce, proto to tolik bolí. Znovu jsem vykřikla.

„Bello!" uslyšela jsem mužský hlas. Vzápětí jsem ucítila dvě horké ruce, jak se mě snaží zvednout. S posledním zbytkem síly jsem je odstrčila. Ať se mě nedotýkají! _Nechte mě na pokoji! Nechte mě se v klidu proměnit v tvora odsouzeného k věčnému zatracení! _chtěla jsem křičet ale nedokázala jsem ze sebe dostat nic jiného, než jenom výkřiky čiré bolesti.

„Mění se v jednu z _nich_, Jaku, jdi od ní dál!" Tak tenhle hlas jsem poznala, byl to Sam. A mluvil na Jaka. Ale co ten tady dělá? Neměl by být zrovna teď na rande s tou svojí holčičkou?

„Ne, to není možné, vždyť jsme ji tak dlouho dokázali ochránit! Jak to?" Jakův hlas byl plný bolesti. Znovu jsem vykřikla. Ucítila jsem další dotyk jeho horkých rukou. Ucukla jsem. Jeho ruce mě tak _pálily_! Vždycky byly horké, ale teď to bylo nesnesitelné!

A pak bolest najednou přestala. Stejně náhle, jako přišla, byla pryč. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a přinutila se uvolnit své ztuhlé tělo.

„Jaku, jdi od ní _dál_!" uslyšela jsem znovu Samův hlas. Pomalu jsem otevřela oči. Pořád jsem ležela na louce, ale tentokrát nesvítilo slunce. Ale ani nepršelo, i když to vypadalo, že každou chvíli začne. A pak mě do nosu praštil ten nejstrašnější pach, jaký jsem kdy v životě cítila. Rozhlédla jsem se. Na druhém konci louky stál Sam spolu s Embrym a Quilem. A kousek ode mě Jacob. Pálilo mě hrdlo. Jako kdybych měla každou chvíli omdlít žízní. Což ovšem není možně, upíři neomdlívají. Jake udělal jeden opatrný krok směrem ke mně. Z hrudi se mi vydralo temné zavrčení. Zarazil se.

„Bello," zašeptal.

„Neříkej mi tak, už nejsem Bella!" zasyčela jsem. Nevím, kde se ve mně bralo tolik nenávisti k němu, vždyť jsme byli přátelé! A vlastně chvíli i něco víc. Najednou se mi zatmělo před očima. Skrz rudou mlhu jsem jenom viděla, že už nejsem na louce, že běžím lesem, za tou nejúžasnější vůní na světě.

„Musíme ji zastavit, než na někoho narazí!" slyšela jsem, jak Sam křičí na Jaka a ostatní. A za chvíli už běželi těsně za mnou čtyři obrovští vlci. Nevšímala jsem si jich. Jenom jsem se poddala svým instinktům a následovala tu nebeskou vůni… Neměli šanci mě dohonit…

A pak jsem je uviděla. Byli tam. Dva táborníci, jenom kousek ode mě. Zastavila jsem se. Jeden z nich zrovna asi vařil snídani. Ani nevzhlédl, nemohl o mně vědět, bylo mi jasné, že mě nemohl slyšet. Ten druhý se zrovna drápal ven ze stanu. Ten mě uviděl jako první.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil rozespale. „Co tu děláte? Nezabloudila jste?" _Co je to za hloupou otázku?_ ptala jsem se sama sebe. Ten u vařiče vzhlédl a konečně si mě také všiml. Neváhala jsem ani okamžik. Ve vteřině jsem byla u něj a ponořila své ostré upíří zuby do jeho krku. Tak nádherně voněl! Sotva jsem ale okusila jeho lahodnou krev, ucítila jsem, jak do mě cosi velkého vrazilo a srazilo mě to stranou. Cítila jsem ostré zuby, jak se mi zabodly do paže. Rychle jsem je setřásla a chtěla se vrátit ke své oběti. Ale on mi to nedovolil. Myslím, že to byl Sam. Nikdy mě neměl rád. Alespoň teď mi to tak připadalo. Znovu jsem ho setřásla, popadla cukající se tělo zraněného muže a běžela jsem pryč. Pud sebezáchovy zvítězil nad mým rozumem. Kličkovala jsem mezi stromy a každou chvíli jsem smočila rty v té životodárné tekutině, která stříkala muži z krku. Za chvíli jsem vlkům zase utekla. Nic se nevyrovná rychlosti nového upíra, zvlášť když právě okusil lidskou krev.

Odhodila jsem bezvládné a vycucané tělo mrtvého muže daleko od sebe a velkým obloukem, jsem se vrátila k místu, kde jsem je oba našla. Jenže tam mě čekal překvapení. Druhý muž tam sice ještě byl, ale okolo něho ve výhrůžné póze stáli čtyři vlci a vrčeli na mě. Potom jako na povel všichni najednou skočili směrem ke mně. Ještě, že mám bleskové upíří reflexy, problesklo mi hlavou, když jsem jim uhýbala. Rozběhla jsem se do lesa.

Jenže za chvíli mě začali dohánět. Ztrácela jsem síly. Nevím, jak dlouho to bylo od mé „svačinky", ale cítila jsem, že jim už dlouho nebudu moci utíkat. Snažila jsem se vymyslet nějaké řešení. Vzpomněla jsem si na to, co mi kdysi řekl Jake: _„Utekla nám do vody, tam mají pijavice výhodu, neměli jsme šanci." _Bylo to ten den, na který mi slíbil, že mě vezme skákat z útesu. Jenže cestou narazil na stopu Victorie a nechal mě na pláži čekat spolu s Emily, kterou poslal, aby mě „hlídala". Jako kdyby mi byla mohla pomoct, kdyby Victoria přišla moc blízko.

Zahnula jsem na západ. Teď jsem dokázala pochopit, jak je možné, že všichni Cullenovi kdykoliv trefili kamkoliv, bylo to něco jako vestavěný kompas, nebo tak. Za chvíli jsem doběhla na pláž. Ani na chvíli jsem nezaváhala a tak, jak jsem byla, jsem vběhla upíří rychlostí do vody. Nebyla studená. Vlastně jsem ji ani necítila. Rychle jsem plavala pryč od břehu.

„Bello," zaslechla jsem volání. Ohlédla jsem se. Jacob stál na pláži. Nebyla jsem zase až tak blízko, člověk by ho už neviděl. Ale já ho viděla i slyšela docela dobře. „Musíme si promluvit," pokračoval.

„Nemáme o čem," zavolala jsem na něj dost nahlas, aby mě slyšel.

„No tak, přece nechceš, aby se z tebe stalo monstrum, ty taková nejsi! Pomysli na Charlieho!" snažil se mě přesvědčit. Já a monstrum? Ať se nejdřív podívá na sebe!

„Víš co? Myslet na Charlieho jsem měla ještě před tím, než jsem si podřezala žíly, když už o tom mluvíme!" Chvíli na mě beze slova zíral. „Proto mě Victoria našla! Cítila moji krev!" Dodala jsem, abych si byla jistá, že mě pochopil. Poodstoupil dva kroky. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se zapotácel. Ale to přece není pravda, já už ho dávno nezajímám. Otočila jsem se a plavala dál.

**JACOB BLACK**

Nevěřil jsem svým uším. Ona si podřezala žíly? Vždyť se odjakživa bála krve! A navíc to vypadalo, že se z toho všeho už dostala! Chovala se docela normálně, mluvila, jedla, smála se… Přece je to už tak dlouho, co ji opustil!

A pak mi to došlo. Uhodilo mě to jako blesk z čistého nebe. Ona to udělal kvůli mně! Já jsem jí sice vyléčil její zlomené srdce, ale teď jsem jí ho sám znovu zlomil! To je jasné, že už to nemohla vydržet… i když mi tolikrát říkala, že to nevadí, že bych si měl najít někoho jiného… _Nakonec, kolikrát může člověk lidské srdce roztrhnout a ještě předpokládat, že bude dál pracovat?_ Byla to moje chyba…

To samé jsem si říkal i na jejím pohřbu. Snažil jsem se, aby nebyly nejmenší pochyby, že to opravdu bylo tak, jak jsme to všem řekli. Našli jsme její tělo v lese, vykrvácela. Už ani nevím, jak to Sam zařídil, dokonce nevím, jestli v jejím hrobě vůbec nějaké tělo je! Stejně tak mě nezajímalo, co vůbec řekl tomu druhému muži, kterého Bella nechala žít… Chudák Charlie. Byl z její smrti úplně na dně. Jenom se divím, že z ní neviní mě. Měl by. Ne. Dává to za vinu té zrůdě, té _pijavici_, která ji opustila před rokem a půl. Pořád ještě.

„Jacobe, měl by ses konečně přestat obviňovat," zašeptala mi do ucha Terri. Objal jsem ji kolem pasu. Ruce se mi trochu třásly, ale nic nezvladatelného.

„Lásko, je to vážně moje vina, tys ji neznala, nevědělas, že je toho všeho schopná," odpověděl jsem jí potichu, abych nerušil faráře. Povzdechla si.

Později jsme stáli s Charliem nad jejím hrobem.

_Isabella Swannová_

_1987 – 2006_

_Milovaná dcera_

_Milovaná přítelkyně_

Trval jsem na tom. Trval jsem na tom, aby tam bylo napsáno přítelkyně. Vím, že se to asi normálně nedělá, ale chtěl jsem, aby to tak bylo. Možná to v budoucnu trochu ulehčí mému svědomí. Myslím, že by jí to nevadilo. Alespoň té staré Belle ne.

„Je mi to líto, Charlie," zašeptal jsem. „Měl jsem ji lépe ochraňovat…"

„Není to tvoje vina, Jacobe, vždycky jsi jí byl dobrým přítelem, nikdo tě nemůže vinit z toho, že tě nakonec unavilo mít ji pořád kolem sebe. Potom co… potom, co ji opustil, nebyla to už Bella. Možná vypadala, že se zlepšila, chovala se normálně, ale uvnitř pořád strádala. Věřím, že ať už je kdekoliv, bude jí tam mnohem lépe, než tady…." _Jo. To určitě. Četls někdy poslední dobou noviny, Charlie? _Vzpomněl jsem si na jeden článek. Byl v těch včerejších. Psali tam, že v Olympii řádí masový vrah. Svou oběť brutálně zavraždí, říkali, vždycky ji nechá vykrvácet a pak pečlivě umyje. Jediná stopa po vražedné zbrani je díra v krční tepně… Roztřásl jsem se. Teď nesmím ztratit kontrolu, teď ne! Nesmím Charliemu ublížit! Zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Třas pomalu odcházel a já se uklidňoval. Musíme s ní něco udělat, než vyvraždí celé město!

Shýbnul jsem se a pohladil náhrobní kámen. _Promiň, Bello. Promiň mi to, co teď hodlám udělat._ Otočil jsem se a zanechal Charlieho na hřbitově samotného. Před branou na mě čekala Terri v mém Rabbitu. Sedl jsem si na místo řidiče.

„Sam s tebou chtěl mluvit," řekla tiše. „O Olympii." Dodala. Přikývl jsem a nastartoval. Tohle bude těžké. Nemohu Samovi odporovat! A Sam po mně chce, abych ji zabil. To nemohu. Ale nic jiného mi evidentně nezbývá. Odevzdaně jsem zabočil na silnici do La Push. Vysadil jsem Terri u jejích rodičů doma a pokračoval k Emily. Ostatní už tam na mě čekali.

„Musíme se vydat do Olympie," začal Sam. „Já vím, že ti na ní záleží, Jaku, ale jinak to nejde. Je teď náš smrtelný nepřítel! Už to není Bella, je to vrah!" Roztřásl jsem se. Násilím jsem se přinutil ke klidnému uvažování. Sam má vlastně pravdu. Už to není Bella. Je to upír. Upír, který vraždí lidi. A my se musíme postarat, aby to skončilo. „Pojedeme zítra. Nezapomeňte si vzít dost oblečení a hlavně bot." Sam se významně podíval na Paula. Ten se jenom usmál.

„Žádnej problém, šéfe," odpověděl Paul a rozesmál se. Jak se může v takovéhle situaci bavit, to nechápu. Vždyť Bella byla i jeho kamarádka!

V tu chvíli zazvonil telefon. Emily ho zvedla a beze slova ho podala Samovi.

„Haló… ano…jak… jak to víte? … Aha… jasně… to jsem nevěděl… ano, v zájmu zachování míru… určitě… Ne, chtěli jsme tam zítra vyrazit… ne… ano… Je to v blízkosti našeho území, chtěli jsme… ano, jak si přejete… Nashle." A zavěsil. Zbytek smečky na něho zvědavě zíral.

„Věděli jste, že existuje upíří královská rodina?" Všichni ostatní se tvářili vyjeveně. Upíří královská rodina? To je vtip? „To byl nějaký Aro Volturi, že prý se o tu záležitost v Olympii postarají. V rámci míru máme prý držet jazyk za zuby a neplést se jim do toho. A kdyby nás napadlo, že se jich můžeme zbavit, tak na to prý máme zapomenout, protože mají silnou ochranku. A nezapomněl mi připomenout, že oni jsou ti, kdo drží jejich existenci pod pokličkou a tím i naši. Nebýt jich, spousta malých incidentů by přelezla v neskutečný masakr lidí. A tomu docela i věřím." Rozechvěle jsem se nadechl. Alespoň, že to nemusíme řešit my, asi bych to opravdu nezvládl…


	3. Isabella Volturiová

**3. Isabella Volturiová**

**BELLA SWANOVÁ**

Seděla jsem ve svém temném pokoji a čekala, až se setmí, abych se mohla vydat na lov. Na lov… Tenhle „život" se mi začíná docela líbit… Jenom to čekání na tmu bývalo docela dlouhé. Samozřejmě, mohla jsem vycházet i ve dne, ale to potom nebylo ono. Prvních pár dnů jsem dost trpěla výčitkami svědomí, ale to rychle přešlo. Po prvních pár zabitých lidech mi počet mrtvých začal splývat, až mi to začalo být úplně jedno. Opřela jsem se zády o zeď a přitáhla si kolena k bradě. Pomalu jsem zapomínala na to, jak jsem žila předtím. Nenáviděla jsem ty vzpomínky. Už pro mě nebyly tak bolestivé, jako předtím, ale stejně jsem je nenáviděla. Byla jsem tak slabá, křehká… byla jsem prostě člověk. Takhle to bylo mnohem lepší.

Vzpomněla jsem si, jak jsem se poprvé uviděla v zrcadle. Od té doby jsem to už neudělala. Byl to příšerný pohled. Vypadala jsem úplně stejně jako dřív, jenom s tím rozdílem, že moje bledá kůže byla teď mnohem bledší. Nemyslela jsem si, že by to vůbec šlo. Ale čeho jsem se opravdu lekla, to byly moje oči. Zářili totiž krvavě červenou barvou. V tu chvíli jsem zapomněla na svoji upíří sílu a praštila do zrcadla. To se roztříštilo po celé koupelně. Od té doby jsem si nové nekoupila. Nechtěla jsem se víckrát vidět. Ten pohled mi připomněl to, na co jsem se tolik snažila zapomenout. Připomněl mi jeho zlaté oči. Úžasně zlaté oči, které ztmavly, když byl žíznivý, nebo když byl naštvaný. Naposledy, kdy jsem tyto milované oči viděla, byly chladné a odtažité. Zahnala jsem ty vzpomínky. Pořád jsem ho beznadějně milovala. Milovala, ale nenáviděla zároveň.

Venku se už setmělo. Čas vyrazit.

Zvedla jsem se ze země a rozhlédla jsem se po svém pokoji. Byl naprosto prázdný. Když jsem sem přijela, první, co jsem udělala, bylo, že jsem zničila a vyhodila všechen nábytek, který tu zbyl po bývalém majiteli. Po studentovi, kterého nikdo nebude postrádat. Ani jeho kamarády. Já nepotřebuji nábytek. Nepotřebuji vůbec nic. Od své přeměny mám na sobě stále stejné šaty. Vycházím jen v noci, na co by mi bylo drahé oblečení?

Vyšla jsem před dům. Ještě asi před týdnem by mi tyhle podmínky připadal naprosto neskutečné. Bylo to jako z nějakého filmu. Žila jsem přesně na takovém místě, kde obvykle řádily různé pouliční gangy. Právě proto to pro mě bylo úplně ideální místo. Až na to, že barabizna, kde byl můj byt, vypadala, že se každou chvíli rozpadne. Budu se asi muset přestěhovat. Beztak mě to v takhle malém městě už nebaví. Radši bych zkusila něco většího, Seattle, například. A později bych se mohla podívat i do Phoenixu. Mám na to přece celou věčnost!

Přešla jsem ulici a prošla rozpadající se chodbou na dvůr protějšího domu. Tam jsem se posadila a čekala. Dřív nebo později tudy někdo musí jít a já ho ucítím. A až ho ucítím, nic mu už nepomůže. Při čekání jsem se bavila vymýšlením, kde všude budu jednou bydlet, kde všude se před mnou budou lidé třást. A pak jsem to ucítila. Nebyla to vůně člověka. Byla taková nasládlá, upíří. A bylo jich víc. Vzhlédla jsem a podívala se směrem k průchodu na ulici. Stáli tam. Tři. Byli zahalení v dlouhých černých pláštích s kápěmi, takže jediné, co jsem z nich viděla, byly jejich rudé oči, které se čas od času zaleskly ve tmě.

„Kdo jste? Jak se opovažujete mě tu rušit?" zeptala jsem se prudce. Věděla jsem, že když budu chtít, dokážu jim utéct. Jakob mi vždycky říkal, že jako vlk je rychlejší než upír, ale já jsem jim přece utekla! A to, i když jsem nesla člověka!

„Takhle s námi mluvit nebudeš! Řekni nám své jméno a my ti teprve potom možná řekneme svá," zasyčel ten uprostřed. Viděla jsem, že asi nemám na výběr. Sklopila jsem hlavu. Pořád ještě mám šanci, že jim budu moct utéct.

„Omlouvám se. Jmenuji se Isabella Swanová," řekla jsem tak potichu, že to mohli slyšet jenom oni.

„Tak je to lepší. Já jsem Aro Volturi. A toto jsou Demetri a Jane," odpověděl znovu ten uprostřed. _Aro Volturi_. To jméno mi něco říkalo… No jasně! Volturiovi, upíří „královská" rodina! Ti, kteří udržují naši existenci v tajnosti! Ale co tady sakra…? „Nyní bychom byli velice rádi, kdybys nás následovala."

„A když nepůjdu?" zeptala jsem se výbojně.

„Obávám se, že potom tě budeme muset odvléci násilím. A to bych opravdu nerad. Takže jestli tě mohu poprosit…" Ale tón jeho hlasu nepřipouštěl jinou odpověď než kladnou. Neochotně jsem se pomalým krokem vydala přes dvůr za nimi. „Už jsem se připravovala k tomu, že jim uteču, ale potom mě něco napadlo. Co kdybych se k ni přidala? Podle toho, co o nich vím, žili v Itálii a měli dokonce své vlastní město! Třeba bych u nich mohla zůstat! V Itálii jsem ještě nebyla!

„Jane?" uslyšela jsem, jak Aro zašeptal směrem k nejmenší postavě napravo od něho. Ta zvedla hlavu a probodla mě nenávistným pohledem. Potom hlavu zase sklonila a zavrtěla s ní.

„Úžasné, tak je to pravda," vydechl Aro. „Hmm. Zajímalo by mě, jestli…" nedokončil větu a natáhl se, aby se mě dotkl. Ucukla jsem pod jeho studeným dotykem. „Ničeho se neobávej, Isabello. Vlastně jsme ti nepřišli ublížit," řekl zamyšleně a dotkl se mě znovu. „Hmm. Zajímavé… Opravdu zajímavé…" Otočil se ke třetí osobě, která stále stála ve stínu se sklopenou hlavou. „To by vysvětlovalo, proč jsi ji nemohl najít, Demetri," řekl a oslovený prudce zvedl hlavu.

„Myslíš, že nám opravdu bude tak užitečná? Nebylo by jistější se jí hned zbavit?" Jeho hlas přetékal nenávistí. Zajímalo by mě, co jsem jim provedla…

„Ano, Demetri, opravdu si to myslím. Ale přesvědčit se můžeme až doma. Prozatím," pronesl autoritativním hlasem, „prozatím ji necháme naživu. Jestli víte, jak to myslím." Jane se temně zachechtala. „Jdeme," dodal Aro. Demetri s Jane mě chytili každý za jednu ruku a vedli mě za Arem, který mezitím zmizel ve tmě.

Došli jsme pomalým tempem – myslím na upíry – na kraj města, kde čekala černá limuzína se zatmavenými skly. Nepříjemně mi připomněla Carlisleův Mercedes. Otřásla jsem se. Při pohledu na ni by mi jistě naskákala husí kůže, kdybych byla ještě člověk. Aro si toho zřejmě všiml.

„Po cestě nám budeš muset vyprávět svůj příběh, Isabello, umírám zvědavostí. Tolik bych se chtěl dozvědět, co tě vedlo k tomu, usadit se v takovéhle díře."

„Co asi," vyprskla jsem, zatímco jsem nastupovala. Limuzína byla uvnitř velmi prostorná. Jane s Demetrim si mě posadili mezi sebe na jedno sedadlo a Aro si sedl naproti nám. „Možná žízeň? Možná to, že tady můžu lovit relativně bezpečně a bez rizika prozrazení?"

„To není tak úplně pravda, Isabello. Úplnou náhodou jsme zjistili, že se na tebe chystala smečka vlkodlaků, víš? Chtěli se tě zbavit." Asi očekával, že o vlkodlacích vědět nebudu.

„To by se jim stejně nepovedlo," odsekla jsem. „Jacob by jim to nikdy nedovolil."

„Isabello! Ty mě čím dál tím více překvapuješ! Jak příjemné, po tak dlouhém nudném životě! Teď nám opravdu musíš svůj příběh prozradit! Páni! Ale musíme počkat, aby si ho mohli poslechnout i moji drazí přátelé, Marcus a Caius!"

Nikdo už potom nic neřekl. Limuzínou jsme dojeli na malé soukromé letiště, kde na nás čekalo tryskové letadlo, evidentně jejich.

„Je ti asi jasné, Isabello, že bychom cestu normálním spojem asi těžko zvládli bez zabití spousty pasažérů…"

„Nechápu, co by na tom bylo špatného, jsou to přece jenom lidé!" skočila jsem mu do řeči.

„Ano, jsou to sice jenom lidé, ale ty se musíš naučit pravidlům. Nebyl by problém je všechny zabít, problém by nastal teprve potom. Kdybychom je zabili, někdo by si toho všiml a nutně by pak následovalo vyšetřování, které by mohlo vést k prozrazení našeho druhu. A to mi nesmíme dopustit, viď?" Zavrtěla jsem hlavou a následovala ho dovnitř. Sedla jsem si na jedno ze sedadel a podívala se z okna. Tak vlkodlaci se mě chtěli zbavit? Ale Jacob by přece… Ne. Jacob by mi to teď klidně mohl udělat. Klidně by mě teď zabil. Jsem jeho úhlavní nepřítel! Ta myšlenka bolí. Hodně. Ale zavinila jsem si to sama. Kdybych ho byla schopná milovat, kdybych byla schopná mu dát to, co potřebuje… Nikdy by to takhle neskončilo.

Zahnala jsem nepříjemné myšlenky a po zbytek cesty jsem jenom pozorovala mraky za oknem.

Když jsme přistáli ve Volteře – tak se totiž to „jejich" město jmenuje – bylo pozdě večer. Myslím, že to byl záměr. Byli jsme přece v Itálii, a tady svítilo sluníčko velmi často… Takhle jsme alespoň byli nenápadní. Nastoupili jsme do další limuzíny. Po chvíli jsme vystoupili a pokračovali dál pěšky. Podruhé bych cestu asi nenašla. Dlouho jsme bloudili úzkými uličkami a nakonec mě strčili do nějaké díry v zemi a naše bloudění pokračovalo pod zemí. Nakonec mě dovedli do něčeho, čemu by se dalo říkat trůnní sál. Byla to obrovská místnost obehnaná sloupy. V jejím čele stála tři křesla. Na dvou z nich už seděli upíři, předpokládám, že asi Marcus s Caiem. Na třetí, prostřední a také největší se posadil Aro.

„Tak, Isabello, můžeš začít vyprávět," řekl zdvořilým, nicméně námitky a odpor nepřipouštějícím, hlasem. A já začala. Řekla jsem jim úplně všechno, včetně detailního popisu mého minulého života. I toho, jak jsem potkala Cullenovi, jak jsem se s nimi sblížila a nevynechala jsem ani to, jak mě opustili. Snažila jsem se tomu ve svém vyprávění nepřikládat velkou váhu, ale asi mi to nevzali.

„Carlisle, můj drahý přítel, už jsem o něm dlouho neslyšel!" zvolal radostně Aro, když jsem poprvé zmínila jeho jméno. „A říkáš, že pořád pracuje jako doktor? Obdivuhodné… A jak se má jeho žena, Esme? A Edward?" Zalapala jsem po dechu.

„Popravdě, nevím. Vlastně v rodině už jich je sedm. K původním třem přibyl ještě Emmett s Rosalií a Alice s Jasperem. Alice dokáže vidět budoucnost a Jasper manipulovat s emocemi okolo sebe. A o _Edwardově _talentu předpokládám, že víte." Přinutila jsem se říct jeho jméno nahlas.

Když jsem skončila s vyprávěním, bylo chvíli ticho, které prolomil samozřejmě kdo jiný, než Aro.

„Takže ty říkáš, že jsi s Edwardem chodila?" zeptal se s neskrývanou zvědavostí. Přinutila jsem se přikývnout a nezhroutit se přitom. Bylo nesmírně těžké zůstat stát zpříma a odpovídat na jeho zvědavé otázky, když bych se ze všeho nejraději stočila na zemi do klubíčka a nechala bolestné myšlenky, aby mě naplnily. „Opravdu neuvěřitelné. A říkáš, že mu tvá krev voněla velmi lahodně?" Další přikývnutí, další hrozba, že moje tenká zeď, vybudovaná s takovou námahou kolem nebezpečných myšlenek, povolí a že už nebude nikdo, kdo by mě z té propasti vytáhnul. „To je vážně zajímavé. Jak to jenom dokázal vydržet? Budu se muset Carlislea zeptat, až se příště zastaví…" mumlal si pro sebe. „Ale pro tebe jsou to asi velmi bolestné vzpomínky, viď, Isabello," obrátil se znovu na mě. Zmohla jsem se jenom na další přikývnutí. Ale bolest v mých očích musela být dost zřetelná. „Dobře, přesuneme se k jinému tématu. Vlkodlaci. Další nesmírně zajímavá věc. Opravdu jsi s nimi trávila naprostou většinu času?" Přisvědčila jsem. „A to je bezpečné?" Zhluboka jsem se nadechla.

„Jacob Black byl můj nejlepší kamarád ještě předtím, než se z něj stal vlko…"

„Takže ty jsi s ním byla i krátce potom, co se změnil?" přerušil mě Aro opět s neskrývaným zájmem.

„Ne, nejdřív ne, Sam mu zakázal se ke mně přibližovat. Ale Jacob to dokázal obejít a já jsem uhodla, čím se vlastně stal. Později mu to už Sam ani nezakazoval. Byli jsme si čím dál tím bližší. Jenže potom…" zadrhla jsem se. Znovu jsem se nadechla. „Odpusťte, nemůžu o tom mluvit. Je to pro mě příliš bolestivé…"

„To je v pořádku, drahá, nemusíš…" řekl Aro uklidňujícím tónem. Asi by ještě pokračoval, kdyby do místnosti nepřiběhla Jane ruku v ruce ještě s jedním chlapcem. „Jane, Alecu, jaké milé překvapení!" zvolal Aro nadšeně. Alec se k němu přiblížil a natáhl pravou ruku. Aro se jí dotkl. V tom okamžiku prudce zvedl hlavu a probodl mě zvědavým pohledem. „Úžasné! Isabello, drahá, mohla bys prosím pomalu přejít na druhý konec sálu? Buď tak hodná…" zašeptal vzrušeně a nepouštěl Alecovu ruku. Přála jsem si, aby mu to nevyšlo. Ať už zkouší cokoliv, nesmí mu to vyjít… Pomalu jsem se vydala na druhý konec sálu. Byla jsem asi uprostřed, když jsem pocítila náhlou slabost a zavrávorala. Naštěstí už jsem nebyla ta stará Bella, kdyby ano, asi bych nejspíš skončila na zemi. Takhle jsem jenom na chvíli zpomalila. Ušla jsem ještě asi dva metry, když se mi podlomila kolena. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a pokusila se vstát, ale ruce mě nechtěly unést. Znovu jsem se nadechla a soustředila se jenom na to, abych se zvedla a došla až ke zdi.

„To stačí, Isabello, pojď zpátky," řekl Aro, sotva jsem se zvedla. „Co bys řekla tomu, kdybych ti nabídl místo v naší gardě?" zeptal se mě, když jsem došla až k jeho trůnu.

„Myslím, že bych to byla ochotná přijmout," odpověděla jsem nejistě. A jak to bude s „jídlem"? Lovit mě tolik bavilo… Aro mi moje otázky zřejmě viděl na očích, protože hned odpověděl.

„Výborně. A co se týče stravy," usmál se při vyslovení toho slova, „Heidi nám většinou jednou denně přivede zájezd lidí, takže se nemusíš bát, že bys umřela hlady," rozesmál se. „Musíš ale dodržovat naše pravidla a poslouchat naše příkazy," dodal o něco přísněji. „Kdybys náhodou neuposlechla, čeká tě bezpodmínečně smrt, a to bych opravdu nerad…"

„Aro! Nechtěl by ses s námi nejdřív poradit, než někoho takhle přijmeš?" zeptal se mírně popuzeně Marcus. „Myslím, že do toho máme co mluvit."

„Ale Marcusi, přece bys ji nenechal odejít, takový potenciál, může nám být velmi užitečná, jen co zjistíme plný rozsah její síly…" zašeptal přesvědčivě Aro směrem k Marcusovi a Caiovi, ale přitom ze mě nespouštěl pohled. Trochu mě to znervózňovalo. Rozsah mojí síly? O čem to sakra mluví? „Felixi?" otočil se na upíra stojícího ve stínu za trůny, kterého jsem si ho doteď nevšimla. „Byl bych rád, kdybys Isabelle ukázal její pokoj. Potom jí vysvětli, jak se tu má chovat. A také ji vezmi do jídelní místnosti a vysvětli jí náš jídelní řád, aby nedošlo k omylům." Opět to pronesl docela zdvořile, ale stejně to vyznělo jako rozkaz. Felix přisvědčil, uklonil se a pokynul mi, abych ho následovala.

Šli jsme dlouhou chodbou, na jejímž konci byla velká kruhová místnost. Z té vedly každé asi tři metry masivní kovové dveře. Felix mě zavedl k jedněm z nich.

„Tahle chodba vede do východního křídla hradu," otočil se na mě Felix. Jeho hlas byl monotónní, jako kdyby byl robot a ne upír. Otřásla jsem se a vzala za kliku. Prošli jsme ještě spoustou dveří a různých komnat, než Felix konečně zastavil před dřevěnými rozpadajícími se dveřmi.

„Tady budeš bydlet," ušklíbl se. Konečně změna v jeho monotónnosti. Podal mi klíč, který by asi stejně nebyl potřeba, protože zámek se pod mým dotykem málem ulomil. Otevřela jsem a vešla do nejhoršího pokoje, který jsem za svých devatenáct let života viděla. Byl úplně prázdný, což by mi tak nevadilo, stejně bych nábytek dřív nebo později vyházela, ale co mě fascinovalo, to byla tlustá vrstva prachu usazeného na každé volné ploše. Jediné okno, malé a nezasklené, bylo neuměle zatlučené ztrouchnivělými prkny, která vypadala, že každou chvíli spadnou. Pokoj jako stvořený pro upíra jako já.

„Felixi, to je naprosto ideální pokoj!" zvolala jsem.

„Ten, co tady bydlel před tebou, před sto padesáti lety neuposlechl Arův příkaz. Druhý den ho Aro nechal zabít. Od té doby tu nikdy nebydlel. Měj na paměti, že můžeš skončit úplně stejně." Jeho hlas přetékal nenávistí. Myslím, že se mi tady bude líbit…


	4. Pravda

**4. Pravda**

**JACOB BLACK**

Vraždy přestaly. Myslím, že bych měl být rád, že se o to ten Aro Volturi postaral, ale čím déle to bylo, tím více jsem o tom musel přemýšlet. Co s ní udělali? Přece ji nemohli zabít, mohla se ještě naučit žít tak, jako žily ty hnusné pijavice, se kterými se tolik bratřila. Mohla se naučit lovit zvířata, mohli jsme zůstat kamarádi! Vždyť jsem jí tolikrát opakoval ten slib, který jsem jí tehdy dal… Říkal jsem jí, že i když teď mám Terri, na mém vztahu k ní to nic nemění!

Seděl jsem na vyplaveném kmeni na pláži, hlavu v dlaních, a pozoroval západ slunce. Asi by pro ni bylo lepší, kdyby opravdu zemřela tam na té louce. Kdo ví, co ji potkalo tam v Olympii. Kdybych tam byl mohl jít za ní… Mohl bych jí ještě pomoct!

_Nemohl bys! Vzpomeň si na ty noviny! Psali tam dvacet sedm mrtvých! Dvacet sedm za necelý týden! To už vážně nebyla Bella! Nejspíš by tě taky zabila…_

Slunce už zapadlo. Zvedl jsem se a chtěl jít domů, když přede mnou na silnici zastavilo Samovo auto.

„Jaku, co kdybys přišel na večeři?" zeptal se tónem, který měl asi být uklidňující. „Terri tam bude taky a Emily udělala ty svoje báječný koláčky!" dodal vesele.

„Jasně," odpověděl jsem bezbarvým hlasem a nasedl k němu. Za chvíli jsme byli u nich doma.Před vchodem jsem se zarazil. „Víš co, Same? Myslím, že dovnitř nepůjdu. Zajedu za Charliem." Sam chápavě přikývl.

„Něco ti schováme, přijď pozdějc, kdybys měl náladu, jo? A Jaku? Přestaň se trápit, všechno je v pohodě, splnili jsme náš úkol a ochránili lidi, tak co," dodal. Jen jsem se ušklíbl._ To jistě._

Došel jsem pěšky domů. Billy tam nebyl, asi šel také k Samovi. Vzal jsem si klíčky od Rabbita a vyrazil.

Zaklepal jsem a vešel.

„Charlie? Jsi tu?" Nemluvil jsem s ním od pohřbu. Renée tu byla také, říkala, že se o něho postará. Jenže včera musela odjet za Philem, svým manželem, na Floridu.

„Tady, v obýváku, Jacobe," slyšel jsem chraplavý hlas. Chudák Charlie, měl ji tolik rád… Seděl před vypnutou televizí a díval se do prázdna. Sedl jsem si vedle něho a položil mu ruku kolem ramen.

Nevím, jak dlouho jsme tam seděli, ale venku se už úplně setmělo, když zazvonil telefon. Podíval jsem sena Charlieho. „Mám to zvednout?" zeptal jsem se nejistě, když nejevil snahu se zvednout a jít tam.

„Ne, já to zvednu," odpověděl tiše. Vstal a šel šouravým krokem do kuchyně. Skoro jsem se bál, že spadne, tak jsem se také zvedl a opřel se o rám dveří. Pult v kuchyni byl plný špinavého nádobí a krabic od instantního jídla. „Haló?" Když se volající představil, Charlie trochu oživl. Ale ne v dobrém slova smyslu. Oči se mu rozsvítily nenávistí. „Alice _Cullenová_?" Tak to je špatné. Přiblížil jsem se, abych slyšel, co říká.

„Ano, dobrý večer, Charlie, omlouvám se, že volám takhle pozdě, ale mohla bych mluvit s Bellou? Prosím?" Jak se opovažuje? Jestli opravdu vidí budoucnost, tak jak je možné, že o tom neví? Charlie zbledl.

„Obávám se, že to nebude možné," odpověděl tiše.

„Smím vědět proč?" ptala se dál ta pijavice.

„Ona… Před týdnem si podřezala žíly. Předevčírem měla pohřeb." Charlieho hlas byl mdlý, bez života.

„Pane bože. Jste v pořádku, Charlie? Mohu vám nějak pomoci? To není možné, to by přece Bella neudělala…" To je neskutečné, jak dokáže předstírat lítost. Opravdu neskutečné. Charlie mlčel a poslouchal její blábolení. Vzal jsem mu telefon ze ztuhlé ruky.

„Alice Cullenová? Tady Jacob Black. Charlie na tom teď není zrovna dobře, byl bych rád, kdybys už nevolala. Nikdo z vás. Už jste nadělali dost škody." A zavěsil jsem. „Charlie, co kdybys jel teď se mnou k nám a nějakou dobu u nás zůstal?" navrhl jsem mu, Nějaký čas s Billym mu prospěje. Můžou chodit na ryby a společně sledovat zápasy v televizi… Neprotestoval.

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

Nevěřícně jsem zírala na svůj telefon. Spáchala sebevraždu? A kvůli nám? To není možné! Doteď jsem mohla alespoň doufat, že to nebyla pravda… nebo že jí třeba někdo zachránil… Vešla jsem zpátky do domu.

„Tak je to pravda, Alice? Opravdu je to pravda?" Přikývla jsem.

„Ano, Carlisle, je to tak. Bohužel." V pokoji seděla shromážděná celá naše rodina. Celá, až na jednoho člena. Edward se zdržel neobvykle dlouho, odjel teprve před dvěma hodinami. Tentokrát někam do jižní Afriky. Co tam bude dělat, to netuším. Každopádně první možnost, kdy jsem mohla své rodině prozradit, co jsem viděla, nastala právě před chvílí. „Předevčírem měla pohřeb." Jasper mě pevně objal. Kéž bych tak mohla brečet… Cítila jsem vlnu klidu, ale dlouho nevydržela. Jasper sám měl potíže udržet svůj smutek v rozumné míře…

„Nesmíme mu to nikdy říct, přišli bychom i o něho," vzlykala Esme. Všichni jsme věděli, koho tím myslí. A všichni jsme také věděli, co by udělal, kdyby se o tom dozvěděl. Zbývalo jenom doufat, že budeme všichni schopní uhlídat si svoje myšlenky…


	5. Schopnosti

**5. Schopnosti**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Nemohl jsem mezi nimi být déle. Opravdu jsem se snažil, ale nešlo to. To, jak se na mě všichni dívají, jejich lítost, jejich myšlenky… To všechno mě ničilo. Jediná Alice byla schopná nemyslet na _ni_. Ale věděl jsem, že ji to stojí opravdu hodně námahy. V mé přítomnosti se zabývala spoustou věcí. Například recitováním rozsáhlých pasáží z různých módních přehlídek nebo katalogů a překládala je to všech možných jazyků. Za jiných okolností bych se tomu dlouho smál. Teď jsem se ale nedokázal ani usmát. Po týdnu jsem je musel opustit. Nemohl jsem si dívat na jejich smutné obličeje… Nechtěl jsem Jasperovi způsobovat více problémů. Stačilo, že se mnou nikdy nevydržel déle než hodinu v jednom domě. Vymýšlel si různé výmluvy, jako kdyby to pomohlo… Stejně jsem znal pravdu, dokážu přece číst myšlenky!

Najel jsem na dálnici a zamířil na jihovýchod. Carlisle a Esme teď žili v Denali, kousek od místa, kde žila Tanya s rodinou. Rosalie s Emmettem chodili na Dartmouth a Alice s Jasperem se zrovna vrátili z výletu do Evropy a chystali se na univerzitu v New Yorku. Teď ale všichni trávili prázdniny na Aljašce.

Co kdybych se cestou stavil ve Forks? Jen abych se podíval, zkontroloval, jestli je v pořádku… _Ne, tam nemůžeš! Už bys odtamtud nikdy neodešel! Ať tě to ani nenapadne! _To mi neustále připomínal tichý, neodbytný hlásek někde vzadu v hlavě. A měl pravdu. Nebyl bych schopný od ní odejít… Tak rád bych stál pod jejím oknem a prosil za odpuštění, na kolenou bych ji prosil, aby mě vzala zpátky… Ale ona už si pravděpodobně našla někoho jiného. Zmocnil se mě vztek při pouhém pomyšlení, že by zrovna teď mohla být třeba někde v kině třeba s Mikem Newtonem… Nebo s Tylerem Yorkiem… Ještě hůř.

Musel jsem zastavit na krajnici, abych se uklidnil…

**BELLA SWANOVÁ**

Seděla jsem ve svém pokoji a utápěla se v sebelítosti, když někdo zaklepal. Nereagovala jsem.

„Isabello, Aro by s tebou chtěl mluvit," slyšela jsem něčí hlas. Neodpověděla jsem. Co bych asi tak mohla říct? Stejně bych nikam nešla. Nechtěla jsem s nikým mluvit…

Myslím, že to byly dva dny, co mě Aro zavolal po „jídle" do trůnního sálu, aby zjistil, co všechno dokážu. _Musela jsem stát uprostřed pokoje a soustředit se, aby se nikomu nic nepovedlo. Aro pak za mnou posílal postupně i najednou několik desítek upírů, z nichž každý měl trochu jinou schopnost. Jestli mi přišlo zvláštní, že mezi Cullenovými byli tři upíři, kteří dokážou něco zvláštního, teď jsem nevycházela z údivu. Bylo jich tolik! A každý uměl něco jiného. Jeden dovedl vytvářet iluze, další měnit svůj vzhled, jiný se dokázal stát neviditelným… A já jsem stála uprostřed a soustředila se, zatímco mnou zmítaly protichůdné pocity. A najednou jsem necítila vůbec nic. Obklopila mě tma._

_Když jsem otevřela oči, ležela jsem pořád v trůnním sále a nade mnou se nakláněl cizí upír. Jenom se na mě pokřiveně usmál a pomohl mi zvednout se do sedu. Trochu mi připomněl toho, na kterého jsem se už skoro rok snažila zapomenout. Ne, že by mu byl podobný v obličeji, ale podobně se usmíval. Bodlo mě u srdce. U mého _mrtvého _srdce. Měl dlouhé černé vlasy svázané do uzlu. Vypadal trochu jako indián – další bodnutí –, což bylo trochu zvláštní, vzhledem k tomu, jak byl bledý, a oči měl jasně červen. Jak jinak. Cítila jsem slabou závrať, ale za chvíli to přešlo. Zmateně jsem se rozhlédla._

„_Jsi v pořádku, Isabello?" zeptal se Aro ze svého vyvýšeného místa._

„_Ano," odpověděla jsem slabě. Aro se usmál._

„_Myslím, že si tě tu necháme…" Tázavě jsem se na něho podívala. „Pravděpodobně můžeš blokovat cizí dary, žádný na tebe nefungoval, až teď, když jsi omdlela, což mimochodem nevím, jak je možné, na tebe fungoval talent tady Thomase. Náš drahý Thomas totiž umí léčit, víš," odpověděl na moji nevyslovenou otázku. „Naše pokusy tě zřejmě natolik oslabily, že jsi ve svém podvědomí shodila svou obrannou hradbu, takže se k tobě Thomas mohl dostat. To je opravdu fascinující…"_

Znovu se ozvalo zaklepání.

„Isabello, jsi v pořádku?" Od té zkoušky jsem nevylezla ze svého pokoje. Po Arově vysvětlení dál testovali mé hranice s tím, že už jsem věděla, co se děje a na co se mám soustředit, takže jsem vydržela mnohem déle. Ale také jsem byla mnohem více vyčerpaná. To znamená, že pomalu, ale jistě padala i moje další obranná hradba. Ta proti vzpomínkám. Když mě konečně propustili, nikomu jsem neřekla ani slovo, zavřela se v pokoji a snažila si ji znovu vybudovat. Jenže teď už to nabylo tak jednoduché… skončila jsem tím, že jsem se snažila vymyslet nějakou prkotinu, jenom abych nemusela myslet ani na jednoho z nich. „Můžu dovnitř?" Návštěvník ani nečekal na odpověď a vešel. Byl to Thomas. „Chceš si promluvit?" zeptal se tiše, když mě uviděl sedět na podlaze s hlavou v dlaních. Podlaha zaskřípala a cítila jsem jeho dotek na svém rameni.

„Nedotýkej se mě," zasyčela jsem a ucukla. Nesnesla jsem na svém těle teď dotyk kohokoliv…

„Promiň," zašeptal, „ale někdy pomáhá, když se někomu svěříš, víš," pokračoval. „Víš, to, jak léčím, funguje spíš jako iluze. Vsugeruju člověku – no, spíš upírovi – že mu vlastně nic není a jeho tělo se s tím nějak vypořádá. Jenže když jsem se ti snažil dodat energii, tam dole, cítil jsem v tobě hluboké nezahojené jizvy a ani moje schopnost na ně nestačila… Kdyby sis třeba chtěla promluvit, svěřit se někomu, rád ti pomůžu, víš… Ne všichni z nás jsou takoví, jak se na první pohled zdá…" Zvedla jsem hlavu. Thomas se na mě usmál. Ten úsměv mi připomněl, jak se usmíval Jake. Unikl mi povzdech. _Nesnáším, když někdo vidí moji slabost!_ Rychle jsem se vzpamatovala.

„To je v pořádku, nic nepotřebuji," odpověděla jsem mu chladně. Změna v mém chování ho asi šokovala, protože jenom pokrčil rameny a zvedl se k odchodu. Ve dveřích se ještě otočil.

„Měla bys zajít za Arem. A taky do jídelny." A s těmi slovy odešel. Pocítila jsem iracionální lítost, že jsem se k němu chovala tak odtažitě. _Jenom se snažil být milý! _Povzdechla jsem si a znovu schovala hlavu do dlaní.

Jenže tak asi po pěti minutách jsem si vzpomněla, proč za mnou Thomas přišel. Vrávoravě jsem se zvedla a šla do jídelny. Občas tam někdo přivedl pár lidí i mimo stanovený čas, třeba budu mít štěstí… A když ne, plánuji vyžádat si od Ara specielní povolení, které je nutné k lovu ve městě, případně k delšímu výletu za městské hradby. Thomas měl pravdu, _opravdu _potřebuji jít na lov…

V jídelně nikdo nebyl, dokonce ani to nejmenší mimino, které by se dalo vysát… Otočila jsem se a ve dveřích vrazila do Thomase.

„To je dobře, že jdeš, Aro začíná být netrpělivý," pronesl odměřeně. Pocítila jsem osten lítosti, že jsem se k němu chovala tak, jak jsem se chovala. Ale nebyla jsem připravená sdílet s kýmkoliv své vzpomínky, ani kdyby byl sebechápavější… Prostě nebyla. Šla jsem za ním temnými chodbami do opačného konce hradu, než byl můj pokoj. To dá rozum, že Aro nebude bydlet v takovém kumbále jako já, vždyť je to přece člen „vládnoucí třídy"! Bohatě zdobenou chodbou jsme došli před dřevěné dveře, které samozřejmě vypadaly úplně jinak, než ty ke mně. Byly složitě vyřezávané do různých tvarů, daly se na nich najít všechny možné motivy, od přírodních po obrazy měst, aut a podobných věcí. Myslím, že se dost dobře hodily k Arově osobnosti. Thomas zaklepal. Otevřel nám urostlý tmavovlasý upír v červeném stejnokroji, který nosili sluhové ve starých filmech. Svým vzhledem mi trochu připomněl Emmetta. Preventivně jsem si ovinula ruce kolem hrudi. Thomas na mě vrhl zvědavý pohled, ale pokračoval dovnitř. Vstoupili jsme do takového předpokoje, kdybych byla ještě člověk, určitě bych si dovedla vybavit nejméně dvacet knížek, ze kterých jsem podobné pokoje znala. Ale spolu se svým lidským já jsem ztratila i zálibu v knížkách, zvlášť v těch klasických… Je sice pravda, že upíří vzpomínky se neztrácejí, ale já jsem zrovna tyhle dokázala vytěsnit z paměti docela úspěšně…

„Následujte mě do přijímacího salonu, prosím," pokračoval sluha a otevřel nám bílé dvoukřídlé dveře na druhé straně místnosti. Pokračovali jsme dál. Arův pokoj byl jako z pohádky. Až na malé historické „nesrovnalosti", stejně jako na vstupních dveřích.

„Ááá, Isabello, rád tě vidím," uslyšela jsem z druhého konce pokoje. Stál a díval se z okna. „Doufám, že jsme tě moc neunavili, jsi v pořádku?" A další.

„Ne. A nechci, aby se o mě všichni pořád tak starali," odsekla jsem. Otočil se směrem ke mně.

„Já tě plně chápu, Isabello, ale ty také musíš něco pochopit. Jako člen gardy musíš být plně způsobilá vykonávat _všechny _rozkazy, i ty nepříjemné. A to budeš jenom tehdy, když se oprostíš ode všeho ostatního. Jestli chceš, necháme tě nějaký čas v klidu. Ale potom očekávám, že za určitou dobu se vrátíš a nebude žádné riziko, že bys znovu ztratila kontrolu nebo se úplně zhroutila." Jeho pohled se vrátil zpět k bloudění po hradbách. „Jestli chceš, můžeš si teď zajít na lov, ale počkej s tím, až budeš nejméně dvacet mil za městem."

„Děkuji," odpověděla jsem slabě.

„Můžeš jít," propustil mě Aro se zrakem stále upřeným na něco venku. „Thomasi ty tu ještě prosím zůstaň, chtěl bych s tebou mluvit. O samotě," dodal směrem ke sluhovi, který mě potom vyprovodil ven. Nezdržovala jsem se ani převlékáním, stejně bych neměla do čeho, a pokračovala rovnou k hlavní bráně. Byla noc, dokonalá doba pro lovícího upíra…

Vyběhla jsem z města tak rychle, aby mě žádný člověk nemohl vidět. Nedýchala jsem. Věděla jsem, řa kdybych se nadechla, nedokázala bych se udržet a okamžitě bych porušila Arův příkaz. A to jsem nechtěla. Smrt by byla bývala vítaným společníkem ještě pře necelým měsícem, ale teď jsem se konečně přes to dostala. Ne, že bych našla důvod žít, to ne, řekněme, že jsem si našla zábavu, která by mě vytrhla z letargie. Měla jsem něco, čím mohu vyplnit prázdnotu dní a nocí. Lov… A kdyby mě to přestalo bavit, vždycky mám tu možnost provést něco, co se Arovi nebude líbit. Potom, jak už mě ujistil Felix, bude konec rychlý. Taková vyhlídka mě potěšila.

Zastavila jsem se v lese dost daleko od města a zhluboka se nadechla. Moje smysly v tom okamžiku zaplavila lahodná vůně mladé krve, která okamžitě převzala kontrolu nad mým rozumem. Cítila jsem na tváři vítr a věděla jsem, že mě nohy bezpečně donesou za mou kořistí. Oči mi obestřela rudá mlha. A potom jsem cítila, jak se moje ostré jedovaté zuby ponořily do krční tepny drobného těla.

Když mlha ustoupila, rozhlédla jsem se. Všude kolem mě ležela těla mladých táborníků. Na chvíli jsem pocítila slabé bodnutí svědomí. Nikdo nemohl být starší než dvanáct let… Rychle jsem to zahnala. Každý se živí tak, jak umí, nemá cenu o tom přemýšlet. Jsem, co jsem a to už se nedá změnit. Usmála jsem se. Byla jsem na sebe pyšná, v lovu se opravdu začínám zdokonalovat. Pečlivě jsem mýtinu uklidila, aby tu nezůstalo jediné známky po mé večeři.

Naposledy jsem se rozhlédla, usmála se a s pocitem dobře vykonané práce jsem se vydala lidskou rychlostí zpátky do města.


	6. Úkol

**6. Úkol**

**BELLA SWANNOVÁ**

Když jsem vešla do hradu, čekal na mě Thomas. _Proč pořád on? Je to snad můj osobní strážce?_

„Isabello, Aro pro tebe má práci," řekl a se slabým úsměvem, když viděl mé roztrhané a zakrvácené oblečení, dodal: „Ale nejdřív pojď se mnou, najdu ti něco vhodnějšího na sebe." Odevzdaně jsem ho následovala. Zavedl mě do rozsáhlé šatny a z police mi vybral dlouhý černý háv. „Pod něj si můžeš vzít cokoliv. Jdi do svého pokoje a obleč si ho. Přijdu tam za chvíli a půjdeme společně do trůnního sálu." A s těmi slovy mě zanechal samotnou v šatně.

Otočila jsem se a kupodivu bez problémů našla cestu do svého „pokoje". Moje oblečení ještě nebylo tak roztrhané, usoudila jsem, že si ho můžu nechat. Ale brzy si budu muset něco na sebe sehnat. Oblékla jsem si plášť, který mi dal Thomas a uhladila si ho. Byl dlouhý až na zem, byla jsem vděčná, že už nejsem tak neohrabaná, jako když jsem byla člověk, v tomhle oblečení bych se zabila. S dlouhými rozšířenými rukávy jsem si připadala jako v nějakých starých šatech, ale náramně mi to vyhovovalo.

Vyšla jsem z pokoje a málem vrazila do Thomase, který se zrovna chystal zaklepat.

„Sluší ti to," usmál se. Proč se jenom musí smát _tímhle_ způsobem? Povzdechla jsem si. Thomas si toho asi všimnul, ale byl dostatečně taktní, aby dělal, že ne. Byla jsem mu za to vděčná. Možná, že s ním časem budu vycházet docela dobře. Alespoň po mně nevrhá nepřátelské pohledy jako ostatní, což je změna, jenže nevím, jestli vítaná…

Společně jsme kráčeli chodbou do trůnního sálu. Obrovská místnost byla úplně prázdná, až na Ara, který seděl na svém „trůně".

„Isabello, koukám, že už ti Thomas sehnal oblečení, opravdu dokonalé," zvolal a zatleskal. Zamračila jsem se. Opravdu jsem byla ráda, když se na mě všichni dívali nepřátelsky. Tohle nebylo k vydržení. Potlačila jsem nutkání nepříjemně se ho zeptat, co mi chtěl. On mi to určitě velmi brzy prozradí sám. „Vymyslel jsem pro tebe práci, Isabello!" A vida. Tady to máme. Pokusila jsem se vypadat, že mě to zajímá, ale bylo to těžší, než se zdá.

Nakonec se ukázalo, že chce, abych bránila, aby kdokoliv kromě něho mohl použít svůj případný dar, což vyžadovalo mou přítomnost na všech slyšeních. Nikdy bych nečekala, že jich bude tolik… A ještě k tomu moje schopnost nefungovala až tak dobře, abych mohla z pole, které dovedu vytvořit jednoduše vynechat jeho milost pana Volturiho. Proto si vymyslel, že mám denně trénovat, abych to dokázala. Dal mi k ruce jednu upírku, ani nevím, jak se jmenovala. Uměla tvořit iluze, takže bylo dost dobře poznat, na koho její dar působí a na koho ne. Trávily jsme spolu celé dny v zastrčených zákoutích ve sklepeních hradu, kam jinak nevkročila ani noha. Člověk by řekl, že se třeba za tu dobu nějak sblížíme, ale naopak. Ani jsem si nedokázala vybavit její jméno. Stal se ze mě opravdu nespolečenský tvor. Upír. Občas se přišel podívat i Thomas. To jsme toho potom obvykle zvládli o něco víc, protože jsem nemusela tak často odpočívat. Někdy mi naopak ani on nedokázal pomoci a musel mě pak do pokoje odnést. Většinou mi tam dokonce přinesl i sklenici s lidskou krví, to když jsem nebyla schopná se ani zvednout, abych si došla do „jídelny" nebo vůbec dokázala někoho kousnout…

„Jsi si jistá, že se opravdu chceš k nám připojit?" zeptal se mě jednou, když mě donesl do pokoje. „Vypadá to, že tě to hrozně vysiluje…" _No ne, opravdu? Toho bych si nevšimla!_ Zavřela jsem oči. Napůl jsem seděla a napůl ležela na zemi ve svém pokoji, opřená o zeď. „Nebo bys aspoň měla dovolit, abychom ti sem dali nějakou pohovku, nebo něco, na čem bys mohla odpočívat," pokračoval Thomas.

„Ne!" zmohla jsem se na tichý, ale rozhodný protest. Nechci tu mít žádnou pohovku, dokonce ani starou rozvrzanou židli! A mám pro to dva důvody. Ten první je docela jednoduchý. Nemyslím si, že tvor, který nespí a v podstatě se ani neunaví, by měl mít v pokoji místa určená k odpočinku. Jsem přesvědčená, že i moje únava je záležitost psychiky, ne fyzického vyčerpání. A druhý důvod je o něco složitější. Nevím proč, ale každé křeslo, židle, postel, _cokoliv _mi připomíná Cullenovi. Zvlášť toho jednoho. Pouhý pohled na nějakou takovou věc mi přivane vzpomínky, jak jsem mu sedala na klíně, jak mě hladil po zádech, jak mě jeho dech vždycky omámil… Prostě vzpomínky, které jsem si nemohla dovolit. Prostě nemohla.

„Co tě sakra žere, Isabello? Už je to víc jak měsíc, co seš tu s náma a pořád o tobě vlastně nic nevíme!"

„Ale víte, řekla jsem Arovi svůj „příběh", jak tomu říká, jsem si jistá, že jsi ho taky slyšel," zašeptala jsem jedovatě. Myslím, že mu už docházela trpělivost. Ani se mu nedivím. Nikdy jsem neučinila jediný pokus, abych udržela konverzaci, nikdy jsem nezačala mluvit sama od sebe, vsadím se, že jsem dokonce _vypadala_, že neposlouchám. _Třeba ho to přestane bavit a dá mi konečně pokoj,_ říkala jsem si s nadějí. Ale asi jsem se spletla.

„Ano, _tuhle_ verzi tvého příběhu znám. Mě by zajímalo, co se ti stalo, že je z tebe taková troska, že to tak musím říct. Kdo ti co udělal, že se takhle chováš. Málo v kom, i když čerstvě přeměněném, je taková nenávist a takový hluboký smutek, jako v tobě. Když jsi sem přišla, nenaléhal jsem. Ale teď si myslím, že když se někomu svěříš, pomůže ti to i v práci, i v běžném životě." Odmlčel se a pak mu došlo, jakou nesmyslnou větu právě vypustil z úst. „No teda víš, jak to myslím, viď," opravil se. Neodtrhla jsem pohled od zdi. Thomas tam ještě chvíli stál, pak si povzdechl a odešel. Seděla jsem na stejném místě bez pohnutí, ještě když mi druhý den přinesl čerstvou krev, abych nabrala sílu na další cvičení. Postavil sklenici vedle mě na zem a chystal se zase odejít.

„Počkej," zarazila jsem ho. Možná, že kdybych to ze sebe dostala, jednoho dne se od toho ode všeho oprostím a budu moct normálně existovat. Možná… Thomas se otočil a tázavě se na mě podíval. „Chci ti něco vyprávět," řekla jsem nejistě.

„Nemusíš to pro mě dělat, Isabello, jestli ti to tolik ubližuje, už tě nechám na pokoji…" Ale bylo na něm vidět, že to by opravdu nerad. Třeba jednou budeme moci být i více než přátelé… Jednou…

„Ale já chci," odpověděla jsem, tentokrát rozhodným hlasem. Přikývl a sedl si vedle mě. „Víš, začalo to tím, že jsem se přestěhovala do Forks, ale to ty vlastně víš. Co nevíš je, že Edward Cullen nebyl jenom můj přítel. Nejdřív se tomu bránil, nakonec byla jsem jenom člověk, ale potom to přerostlo v něco víc. Teď už chápu, že tehdy ke mně musel opravdu něco cítit, chápu také, jak těžké pro něj muselo být vůbec zůstat se mnou v jedné místnosti, natož se mě třeba dotknout… Nebudu tě zatěžovat detaily, ale mimo jiné mě například zachránil, když mě James, upír, který se přijel ještě se dvěma dalšími podívat na Cullenovi a na jejich styl života, ve Phoenexu kousnul. Edward se tolik děsil skutečnosti, že bych se mohla stát jednou z „věčně zatracených", že dokázal Jamesův jed vysát z mé rány a přestat ještě když mi zbýval dostatek krve, takže jsem to přežila." Odmlčela jsem se a ovinula si ruce kolem hrudi. Byly to bolestivé vzpomínky, ale nebylo to nezvládnutelné. „Co se stalo na mé oslavě narozenin, to víš. Krátce potom mě Edward vzal na procházku do lesa a řekl mi něco, co mě úplně zlomilo. Řekl mi, že mě už nechce. Byla jsem emocionálně naprosto na dně. Nevím, jak dlouho jsem se pohybovala ve stavu mezi životem a smrtí, ale potom jsem se trochu vzpamatovala, kvůli otci. Opravdu se o mě bál. Snažila jsem se chovat relativně normálně, ale v noci jsem stále měla noční můry a budila jsem se s křikem. Pomohl mi až Jacob, vlkodlak, kterého také znáš. Brala jsem ho jako nejlepšího přítele, ale Jacobovi to časem přestalo stačit. Nebyla jsem schopná mu dát to, co si zasloužil, protože moje srdce zemřelo tehdy v lese. A on to věděl, tolikrát jsem mu to sama říkala. Časem ho to přestalo bavit. Když mi řekl, že už tak nemůže žít, že našel dívku, která s ním bude ochotná zestárnout a mít děti, utekla jsem. Běžela jsem lesem a doběhla jsem na louku, kde jsem v potoce našla ostrý kámen. Pokusila jsem se spáchat sebevraždu, ale moji krev cítila v blízkosti lovící upírka, která mě přeměnila. Zbytek už je víceméně stejný, jako jsi ho slyšel." Za celou dobu jsem se na něj ani nepodívala. Teď jsem litovala, že nemohu brečet. Moje věčné prokletí… Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že na nesmrtelném životě mi bude nejvíc chybět, že nemůžu brečet. Cítila jsem Thomasovy ruce, jak se mi ovinuly kolem ramen.

„Jsem rád, že jsi mi to řekla," zašeptal. „Nikdy nedokážu pochopit, jak ti bylo, jak ti _je_, ale rád bych to alespoň zkusil…" Položila jsem si hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Díky, Thomasi. Ani si nedovedeš představit, co pro mě znamená, že jsi mě dokázal vyslechnout. Nechtěla jsem tě nudit svými nářky…" Původně jsem to tak nemyslela, ale když mi ta slova vyšla z úst, zjistila jsem, že v sobě mají velkou pravdu. Cítila jsem se mnohem lépe.

„Ty mě nenudíš," odpověděl. Ještě chvíli jsme tam seděli a pak vzal Thomas do ruky sklenici s krví, kterou mi přinesl a podal mi ji. „Měla bys to vypít, Joanne na tebe čeká dole." Povzdechla jsem si. Opravdu jsem se dneska necítila na další trénink. Ale sklenici jsem vypila. Thomas mi pomohl se zvednout a doprovodil mě dolu.

Ten den mě to ani tak moc nevyčerpávalo, dokonce se mi povedlo i vytvořit malou bublinu, kde iluze fungovala stejně dobře, jako okolo mého pole. Nevím, jestli to náhodou nebylo tím, že jsem se někomu svěřila se svým démonem. Když už toho měla Joanne dost, byla jsem dokonce schopná dojít do svého pokoje sama. Thomas mě ale přesto doprovodil. Cestou jsme se zastavili v jídelně, kam právě Heidi přivedla další „porci" lidí.

„Jsem na tebe pyšný, Isabello," zvolal Aro hned, jakmile mě uviděl v jídelně. „Myslím, že už brzy se k nám budeš moci připojit při slyšeních," dodal a věnoval se svým dvěma starším ženám, které se krčily v koutku a klepaly se strachy. Vždycky mě to pobavilo. Jak se ti lidé bojí a někteří si dokonce myslí, že by nám byli schopní utéct!

„Isabello," začal Thomas, když jsme stáli před mým pokojem.

„Bello," opravila jsem ho. Tak už mi hodně dlouho nikdo neřekl. Myslím, že je to určité zlepšení.

„Bello," usmál se Thomas tím svým pokřiveným úsměvem. „Víš, chtěl jsem se tě zeptat, jestli bys mě zítra nedoprovodila, chystám se jet na sever do hor, na pořádný lov."

„Ráda," odpověděla jsem, také s úsměvem. „Jestli mě Aro pustí, uvítám malou změnu. Tihle městští lidé, jsou takoví suší…" Thomas se rozesmál. Chvíli jsem váhala a pak jsem se rozesmála také. Smála jsem se. Po takové dlouhé době. A znělo to opravdově!

„Myslím, že to nebude takový problém, když tak ti pomůžu, můžeš se mnou počítat."

Bylo krásné mít někoho, kdo mi rozumí… Tak dlouho jsem takový pocit nezažila. Jake mi rozuměl, to je sice pravda, ale přece jenom to nebylo ono. Nedokázal pochopit, že se nedokážu vzdát vzpomínek na Edwarda, nechápal, že jsem ho vůbec _mohla milovat_! Thomas nedal najevo ani trochu odporu, když jsem se zmínila o Jacobovi. Bylo to vlastně stejné, dva druhy, úhlavní nepřátelé…


	7. Svoboda

**7. Svoboda**

**BELLA SWANNOVÁ**

Ještě ten den jsem se vydala do města, abych si sehnala něco na sebe. Nechtěla jsem toho moc, ale něco by se mi přece jenom hodilo, nemůžu pořád chodit v těch roztrhaných džínech, ve kterých jsem byla přeměněná… Nehledě na to, že už byly docela hodně od krve… nakonec jsem si koupila jedny krátké džíny, jedny dlouhé černé plátěné kalhoty, jedno černé triko s krátkým rukávem a jedno tílko se špagetovými ramínky, také černé. Všechno jsem si pečlivě složila do nejméně zaprášeného rohu ve svém pokoji. Pak jsem si sedla zády ke zdi a zbytek noci se jenom snažila vytěsnit ze své mysli všechny myšlenky. Nechtěla jsem myslet na ani jednoho z nich. Pro dnešek toho bylo dost.

Ráno mě Thomas překvapil, byl u mě, sotva se rozednilo.

„Dobré ráno," usmál se a mě roztálo srdce. „Jsi připravená? Můžeme vyrazit?" zeptal se, hned jak jsem ho pustila dovnitř.

„A co Aro? Ještě jsem se ho nezeptala!" namítla jsem. Ale Thomas si s tím hlavu nedělal.

„To už je zařízené, před chvílí jsem za ním byl," odpověděl sebevědomě. Usmála jsem se na něj. To snad nemůže být ani pravda, já se směju! A poslední dobou to dělám docela často…

S Thomasem jsme si našli krásné místo v jednom lese, poblíž malé horské vesnice. Každý jsme se dosyta napili, našli jsme pár pastýřů. Byl to obrovský rozdíl, tahle krev chutnala tak zdravě, čistě…

„Máš zajímavý styl lovu," prohodil Thomas, když jsme se společně zbavovali těl pastýřů. „Vypadáš tak elegantně, jestli se to dá říct… Neviděl jsem moc upírů, kteří by lovili tak jako ty." Kdybych byla člověk, na sto procent bych teď zrudla. Být upírem má nespornou výhodu v tom, že se mnohem lépe skrývají emoce.

„Díky, Thomasi," usmála jsem se a zahladila poslední stopy po svém obědě. „Co teď budeme dělat?"

„Myslel jsem, že bychom mohli vylézt na nějakou pořádně vysokou horu, co ty na to?" zeptal se vesele. Bylo to tolik jiné, než na hradě. Tady se všechno zdálo mnohem jednodušší, byl tu čerstvý vzduch a také dost „jídla"… Znovu jsem se usmála. S Thomasem mi bylo opravdu dobře. Tak dobře, jako už hodně dlouho ne. Přikývla jsem v odpověď na jeho otázku.

Zbytek dne jsme strávili běháním po lesech a naprostou většinu času jsme se smáli. Nemohu popřít, že jsem se vážně dobře bavila. Když jsme běželi vedle sebe lesem, když jsme lezli po skalách, když jsme jeden druhého pozorovali a studovali svou třpytící se kůži, i když jsme jen tak vedle sebe seděli a klátili nohama ve vzduchu…

„Jsem rád, že jsi sem se mnou šla," řekl Thomas, když jsme seděli a kochali se výhledem na údolí, kterým se vinula horská říčka. „Občas sem chodím sám, ale není to ono…"

„Já jsem taky ráda," odpověděla jsem a opravdu jsem to tak myslela. Chvíli jsme jen tak seděli a Potom jsem cítila, jak mě Thomas jednou rukou objal a mírně přitáhl k sobě. Nebylo na tom nic divného, většinou jsme se normálně dotýkali, drželi za ruce, ale tentokrát jsem v jeho dotyku cítila ještě něco. Nebylo to, jako když se dotýkají dva přátelé. Dřív, než jsem si to stihla promyslet, Thomas mě přitáhl ještě blíž a jemně přitiskl své rty na mé. Zaváhala jsem. Opravdu jsem na to připravená? Ptala jsem se sama sebe. Proč to nezkusit? Thomase mám ráda, ale… Možná se tomu bráním jen z principu… Thomas zřejmě mé zaváhání vycítil a trochu se odtáhl, ale když jsem ho neodstrčila, zvedl mě a posadil si mě k sobě na klín. Náš polibek se prohloubil. Teď už jsem nebyla schopná tomu zabránit, ani kdybych chtěla…

„Promiň, jestli to bylo moc rychle, můžeme ještě počkat, jestli se na to necítíš," zašeptal, když se naše rty konečně rozdělily.

„Ne, kdybych chtěla počkat, myslíš, že bych tě nechala to udělat?" odpověděla jsem otázkou a opřela si hlavu o jeho hruď. Políbil mě do vlasů.

Nechápejte mě špatně, v žádném případě bych nedokázala zapomenout na Edwarda nebo na Jacoba, ale ani jeden z nich tu teď nebyl, ani jeden z nich nebyl tehdy na louce, aby mě zachránil před Victorií, ani jeden… Prudká bolest na prsou mě zastihla naprosto nepřipravenou. Zalapala jsem po dechu.

„Bello? Co se stalo?" zeptal se Thomas, hlas plný obav. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla.

„Nic, to je v pořádku," odpověděla jsem co nejklidněji. „Budu si muset jenom zvyknout, to je všechno…" Thomas mě sevřel pevněji. _Konečně se mám o koho opřít,_ pomyslela jsem si. Pokud mě ovšem neopustí. Ale věděla jsem, že to je zhola nemožné. To je pravděpodobnější, že já opustím jeho. A i kdyby mě opustit chtěl, už si najdu nějaký způsob, jak mu v tom zabránit.

Bolest mi připomněla ještě něco. Victoria je pořád naživu. Pocítila jsem náhlou touhu po pomstě. Otočila jsem se, abych viděla Thomasovi do tváře.

„Budu muset na chvíli odjet," řekla jsem.

„Proč?" zeptal se zmateně. „Něco jsem udělal špatně?" Koho mi to připomíná? Vinu vzít vždycky na sebe…

„Ne, není to tvoje chyba… Victoria, upírka, která mě kousla tehdy ve Forks, pořád běhá po světě, víš…" řekla jsem rychle, abych předešla dalšímu proudu sebeobviňování.

„A ty bys ji chtěla zabít?" zeptal se se zábleskem pochopení v očích. Přikývla jsem. „Pomůžu ti," dodal.

„To nemusíš, zvládnu to sama, je to moje válka," usmála jsem se.

„Rád to udělám," namítl.

Nakonec jsem mu to dovolila, co jsem také mohla dělat… Na stejném místě jsme zůstali ještě dlouho po západu slunce a probírali plány na chycení Victorie. Rozhodli jsme se, že začneme ve Forks, tam jsem ji potkala naposledy. Pokud její stopa už nebude zřetelná, což je pravděpodobné, pokusíme se navázat kontakt s vlkodlaky. Věděla jsem, že to pro mě bude bolestivé, ale je to moje jediná šance, jak konečně dojít pomsty…

Během noci, když už jsme měli plány důkladně probrané, nechala jsem svoje myšlenky volně se toulat. Bylo to už skoro pět let, co mě Aro našel na tom špinavém dvoře v Olympii a za tu dobu se toho hodně změnilo. Když jsem sem přišla, nebyla jsem schopná vydržet delší dobu ve společnosti kohokoliv. Všichni pak vzdali pokusy se se mnou sblížit, a to jakkoliv. Nemohu říct, že by se o mě vůbec nezajímali… Sám Demetri třeba několikrát projevil svůj zájem, ale jak už jsem řekla, všichni nakonec své pokusy vzdali. Poslední dobou ale má cvičení začala nést ovoce a párkrát jsem dokonce byla přizvaná k různým slyšením, asi aby se Aro ujistil, že se něco dělám a že se opravdu snažím. Myslím, že jsem na něj udělal docela dojem. To ale mělo za následek, že jsem se musela víc věnovat lidem kolem sebe. Musela jsem se naučit alespoň vypadat, že poslouchám, co se okolo mě děje.

Čas u Volturiových opravdu utíká velmi rychle.

_Jak se asi má Charlie? _napadlo mě najednou. Jsem přesvědčená, že ho moje „smrt" hluboce zasáhla. Ale také si myslím, že je lepší, když o mně neví, když neví, co se ze mě stalo. Zlomilo by mu to srdce… Jacob touhle dobou už pravděpodobně je ženatý a má spoustu dětí, spoustu _vlkodlačích_ dětí. Chudáci malí…

Co dělá Edward, to bych asi ani nechtěla vědět. Pravděpodobně si někde užívá spolu se svou rodinou. Možná někde chodí do školy. Možná, a to je pravděpodobné, se dál snaží být něčím, čím vlastně ani nejsou. Teď jsem víc než kdy jindy rozuměla slovům, která mi řekl kdysi v lese. _Jsem unavený z předstírání, že jsem někdo jiný. Nejsem člověk. _Ano, já jsem ale nikdy nic nepředstírala. Nikdy. Ale oni všichni, oni pořád něco předstírají, i když mi řekl něco jiného. To, že se snaží v sobě potlačit svou přirozenou touhu, nezkrotnou touhu po lidské krvi, _to_ je předstírání!

Cítila jsem Thomasovy ruce, jak mě něžně hladí po zádech. My nic nepředstíráme. My jsme tím, čím doopravdy jsme. My jsme upíři a na tom se už nikdy nic nezmění.

Někdy uprostřed noci, když jsem byla hluboko ztracená v myšlenkách, jsem znovu ucítila Thomasovy chladné rty a svých. Tentokrát jsem nezaváhala ani na chvíli a jeho polibek opětovala. I když jsem upír, nemohu žít bez lásky. Sice jí už pravděpodobně nikdy nebudu schopná, ale Thomas není špatný a třeba si na něho jednou zvyknu. Máme přece celou věčnost… Thomas si mě přitáhl blíž k sobě a já mu nezůstala nic dlužná. I ta nejmenší vzdálenost mezi námi teď byla moc velká. Cítila jsem, jak ze mě jemně stahuje moje černé tričko. Nebránila jsem se. Chtěla jsem to také, nebo ne? Rozepnula jsem mu košili a odhodila ji někam do tmy. Naše polibky se stávali hlubšími a vášnivějšími…

Přejížděl rukou po mém těle a líbal mě všude, kam ho napadlo. Nechala jsem ho a sama jsem si ten pocit vychutnávala. Za mýma zavřenýma očima se ale objevil ten krásný a dokonalý obličej mé jediné lásky. Lásky, která mě opustila. Tolik jsem chtěla, aby tu byl on. Aby to byl on, kdo mě teď líbá a hladí po celém těle. Ale on mě už nemiloval. Překulila jsem se na Thomase a začala ho líbat a vychutnávala jsem si každičký kousek jeho těla. Žádný Edward, jsem svobodná a možná mi Thomas dokonce umožní jednou provždy zapomenout a opět milovat. Zahnala jsem Edwardův obrázek hodně hluboko do mé mysli a zabarikádovala ho vlnou vášně, kterou ve mně rozpoutal Thomas…

Ještě dlouho potom jsme jen tak leželi vedle sebe a pozorovali hvězdy. Nemluvili jsme. Myslím, že jsme se oba báli porušit to nádherné mlčení, které toho tolik říkalo za nás… Po dlouhé době jsem se cítila konečně úplně volná… Byli jsme nazí, ale vůbec jsem si nepřipadala divně. Byli jsme přece vysoko v horách, kdo by tudy mohl jít… Beztak kdyby sem náhodou nějaký člověk zabloudil, myslím, že by byl vítanou snídaní…

Těsně před úsvitem jsme se oba zvedli, oblékli se a vydali se na cestu dolů. Museli jsme to stihnout ještě před východem slunce, tady by nás ani naše černé pláště neschovali…

„To jsem rád, že jste tady," zvolal Aro a usmál se, když jsme se ruku v ruce objevili v jídelně. Nebyli jsme žízniví, po našem výletu teď nebudeme nějaký čas muset pít vůbec, ale bylo nám řečeno, že tam najdeme Ara a měli jsme nakázáno se mu hned po příjezdu nahlásit. „Isabello, budu pro tebe mít práci," pokračoval. „Byl bych rád, kdybys teď trávila svůj čas střídavě se mnou v trůnním sále a potom také v tréninkové místnosti. Měla by ses trochu naučit bojovat. Sice dokážeš být rychlejší než kdokoliv z nás, ale přeci jenom, utíkat není vždycky to nejlepší. Ve zbývajícím čase si budeš moci dělat, co budeš chtít, pokud to ovšem neohrozí naši bezpečnost. Bez povolení ovšem nesmíš opustit město, to je samozřejmé, že ano?" Přisvědčila jsem. Vzhlédla jsem a podívala se Thomasovi do očí. Nebyla jsem šťastná a věděla jsem, že nebudu už nikdy, ale přece jenom tohle bylo mnohem lepší, než jsem od věčného zatracení čekala…


	8. Rozhodnutí

**8. Rozhodnutí**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Znovu se mi rozvibroval mobil. Proč mě nenechají na pokoji? Kdybych s někým z nich chtěl mluvit, snad bych zavolal sám! Ani nevím, jak dlouho jsem se jim neozval… Měsíc? Rok? Dva? Neustále vibrující mobil mi už začínal lézt na nervy. Kdybych ho jednou vzal, možná by mi dali pokoj…

„Co ode mě chcete?" zeptal jsem se otráveně.

„Edwarde! Ne počkej, nezavěšuj!" uslyšel jsem nadšený Alicin hlas. Samozřejmě, Alice na mě vždycky měla největší vliv. V pozadí jsem rozeznal Emmettův jásot.

„Tak co chceš, Alice? Nemam čas," pokusil jsem se ji odbýt.

„To určitě." Nevěřila mi to. Jak jinak, musela vidět, kde teď jsem. Rozhlédl jsem se kolem sebe. Seděl jsem v napůl zmrzlém, napůl vykáceném lese někde na Sibiři. Divím se, že mi mobil v kapse vydržel, oblečení jsem měl tak roztrhané, že to už snad ani víc nešlo. Nevím, jak dlouho to bylo, co jsem naposledy smočil rty v krvi, ale muselo to být velmi dlouho… „Chtěla jsem ti jenom připomenout, že bys měl taky občas zajít na lov," pokračovala Alice. Někdy to vypadalo, že to byla _ona_, kdo uměl číst myšlenky. „Měla jsem vizi, jestli nebudeš co nejdřív lovit, je možné, že natrefíš na nějakého člověka…" Neodpověděl jsem. Chvíli také mlčela a pak dodala: „Rodina by tě ráda viděla, tak jestli si najdeš chvíli ve svém nabitém rozvrhu, mohl by ses stavit…" Ani se nesnažila potlačit kousavý podtón v hlase. Znechuceně jsem zaklapl telefon a pokračoval v civění do prázdna. Nebyla by to Alice, kdyby se mě nepokusila přesvědčit, abych se k nim vrátil. Jenže to já jsem nemohl… Dřív nebo později bych stejně musel znovu odjet. Jejich myšlenky mě doháněly k šílenství…

Esme byla od okamžiku, kdy jsem je donutil opustit Forks tak smutná, že už ji pomalu ani nezajímalo, co prováděl Emmett. Jako kdyby on od té doby měl náladu na nějaké vylomeniny… Carlisle většinou nevycházel ze své pracovny a dokonce si už nenašel ani jinou práci. V nemocnici ho to už nebavilo… Jasper se všechny snažil alespoň trochu rozveselit, ale časem to vzdal, vyčerpávalo ho to a začalo toho na něj být moc. Alice se snažila na to vůbec nemyslet, ale většinou to dopadlo tak, že to bylo ještě horší, než myšlenky ostatních…

Rosalie mě nenáviděla. Byla jediná, kdo z rodiny myslel racionálně. Nenáviděla mě, za to, co jsem naší dokonalé rodině provedl. Je do divné, ale byl jsem jí za to vděčný. Zasloužil jsem si, aby mě nenáviděla. Aby mě nenáviděli všichni…

Už to takhle dál nejde. Musím ji vidět. Musím vědět, že je v pořádku. _Jestli si našla někoho jiného, vrátím se ke své rodině a zapomenu na ni._ Dobře jsem věděl, že to nebude možné… Ale v zájmu zachování rodiny a také zdravého rozumu bych se měl alespoň trochu snažit… _Ale jestli Bella trpí, jestli trpí alespoň z poloviny tak, jako já, potom mi nic nebrání v tom, abych se k ní vrátil… Ne!_ Okřikl jsem se. Bella na tebe už určitě zapomněla, je šťastně vdaná a má určitě plno dětí. Nebo třeba studuje na vysoké, s někým chodí, možná jsou zasnoubení… Tyhle myšlenky mě ničily. Ale bylo to to jediné, co mě poslední dobou drželo od Belly daleko. Teď už jsem to nemohl vydržet. Pomyšlení, že Bella chodí s někým jiným, nebo že je dokonce vdaná za někoho jiného, pro mě bylo vždycky nesmírně bolestné. Teď už to ale nešlo vydržet. Připadal jsem si, jako kdyby mě něco zevnitř trhalo, jako kdyby mé tělo mělo každou chvíli explodovat bolestí…

Prudce jsem se postavil, pevně rozhodnutý dostat se do Forks v rekordním čase. Můj telefon se znovu rozvibroval.

„Co je zase, Alice?" zeptal jsem se, teď už opravdu hodně popuzeně.

„Právě jsem to viděla, Edwarde," řekla tiše. „nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad, myslím, že bys měl nejdřív zajet sem a promluvit si o tom s rodinou…"

„Alice!" přerušil jsem ji. „Co máš za problém?" Nejdřív mě nekonečně dlouho přemlouvala, abych se vrátil a teď tohle?

„Já jenom… To, co tam najdeš, by se ti totiž nemuselo líbit, víš… Měl bys přijet sem…" Alici docházela slova. Něco mi tajila. Ale každou větou, kterou se mě snažila přesvědčit, abych tam nejezdil, mě naopak utvrzovala v mém rozhodnutí. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, že jsem telefon vzteky rozmáčkl. Zahodil jsem nepotřebný přístroj někam do sněhu a rozběhl se tam, kde jsem předpokládal, že je nějaké větší město, abych tam mohl ukradnout pořádné auto. Cestou jsem si vzpomněl na Alicino varování a ulovil si velkého sibiřského losa.

Bez problémů jsem se dostal do města. Nikdo si moc nevšímal mého oblečení, Rusové jsou zvláštní. Bez problémů jsem ukradl nějaký Mercedes, přesný typ mě v tu chvíli ani moc nezajímal, důležité bylo, že má dost velké číslo na pravé straně tachometru. Nastartoval jsem a vydal se směrem k tomu, čemu tady říkali dálnice.

Díky svým upírským reflexům jsem nemusel moc dávat pozor na cestu, radši jsem se věnoval přemýšlení o tom, co na mě ve Forks čeká, co mi to vlastně Alice tajila. Nemohlo to být nic příjemného, podle tónu jejího hlasu…

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

„Honem, musíme vyrazit," řekla napjatým hlasem jsem do ticha, které u nás teď vládlo skoro nepřetržitě. Pomalu, neochotně se do obýváku začali trousit ostatní členové naší rodiny, jestli se tomu tak ještě dalo říkat… Zrovna jsem se vrátila z lovu. Předčasně, protože když jsem byla v „nejlepším" se mě zmocnila vize Edwarda, jak klečí nad Belliným hrobem. Šla jsem lovit hned potom, co mi Edward položil telefon. Tušila jsem, že se něco stane…

„Co se děje, Alice?" zeptal se bezbarvým hlasem Carlisle. Od té doby, co u nás Edward byl naposledy, to bylo zrovna tehdy, kdy jsem měla vizi, kde Bella… Každopádně, pokud byla naše rodina do té doby v troskách, nevím, jak by se to dalo nazvat teď. Od té doby jsme o Edwardovi neslyšeli. Snažila jsem se mu tolikrát dovolat, nějak ho zkontaktovat, donutit, aby se k nám vrátil, aby nám pomohl dát rodinu zpátky dohromady… Věděla jsem, že to nemá smysl… Překvapilo mě, když mi teď v jeden den vzal telefon dokonce dvakrát.

„Měla jsem vizi, Edward jede do Forks. Volala jsem mu a snažila se ho přesvědčit, aby si s námi o tom nejdřív promluvil, ale obávám se, že jsem tím nadělala akorát tak mnohem větší škodu… Letadlo do Seattlu letí za dvě hodiny, když si pospíšíme, ještě ho stihneme. Nebudeme ve Forks dřív než on, ale možná nebudeme tak úplně pozdě…" Můj hlas se vytratil. Neviděla jsem nic jiného, než Edwarda u jejího hrobu. Jeho budoucnost jakoby se na tom místě zasekla. Nechtěla jsem myslet na to, co by mohl udělat. Nemohla jsem na to myslet…

Na letiště jsme se naštěstí dostali včas a letadlo stihli. Nevím, co bych dělala, kdyby se nám to nepodařilo… V Seattlu jsme si půjčili limuzínu se zatmavenými skly od nějakého bohatého podnikatele a vyrazili na závod doslova o život. Carlisle řídil. Nikdy jsem ho neviděla jet takhle rychle. Carlisle byl obvykle ten, kdo u nás dodržoval dopravní předpisy i v těch nejkrajnějších situacích. Tohle ovšem bylo něco jiného. Jestli se tam nedostaneme včas…

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Nechápu, jak jsem tu cestu mohl vydržet. Moje letadlo přistálo v Seattlu brzy ráno. Hodně brzy, takže byl velký problém sehnat odpovídající auto. Když se mi to konečně podařilo, nic mě nemohlo zastavit při cestě za mojí Bellou…

Konečně jsem zahnul na silnici vedoucí do Forks a k jejímu domu. Na dohled od něho jsem ale zastavil. Musel jsem se přimět k rozumnému jednání. Kdybych tam teď vtrhl, pravděpodobně by to nebylo to nejlepší. Musím nejdřív obhlédnout situaci. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a přinutil se myslet racionálně. Byl jsem si skoro na sto procent jistý, že je všední den. To znamená, že teď bude s největší pravděpodobností ve škole. To byla pro mě vhodná doba, abych se podíval po jejím pokoji. Jestli tam najdu sebemenší známku po tom, že by… Už jsem na to nemohl myslet. Bylo to příliš bolestivé. Jestli tam něco takového najdu, ihned odjedu. Odjedu za svou rodinou do Denali, nebo kde teď vlastně jsou. To je konec. Dokonce ani nevím, kde bydlí moje rodina. Povzdechl jsem si a snažil se uklidnit.

Když jsem byl dostatečně klidný, nebo jsem si to alespoň myslel, vylezl jsem z auta a oklikou došel k jejímu domu. Sotva jsem stanul pod jejím oknem, praštil mě do nosu příšerný zápach. Nejdřív jsem ho nedokázal identifikovat, ale potom… _Musí to být vlkodlak! Ale co vlkodlak dělá ve Forks? A ještě k tomu v domě mého anděla?_ Rozhodl jsem se, že raději vejdu opatrně vstupními dveřmi. Charlieho policení auto nebylo v dohledu, ale nebyl tu ani její náklaďáček. _To je jasné, vždyť je určitě ve škole… _Jenže potom mi došlo ještě něco. Bella tu totiž pravděpodobně vůbec není. Vždyť jsem byl pryč minimálně… Pátral jsem v paměti, jestli jsem někdo cestou nenarazil na kalendář, nebo na cokolic, co by mi řeklo, jaký je rok. Na letišti! Měli to tam na tabuli příletů, na kterou jsem se bezděčně podíval, když jsem běžel k východu. _2011_. Bella maturovala před čtyřmi lety! Teď pravděpodobně někde studuje… Jak jsem mohl být tak naivní a myslet si, že tu na mě snad počká?

Opatrně jsem otevřel dveře. Musím se alespoň přesvědčit, že o ní má Charlie nějaké zprávy. Fotky, dopisy, _cokoliv_… Sotva jsem otevřel dveře, pach vlkodlaka ještě zesílil. Musel tu trávit hodně času. Pokračoval jsem ke schodům do jejího pokoje. Před dveřmi jsem se ale zastavil. Co když tu opravdu najdu něco, co nebudu chtít vědět? Co když Alice měla pravdu?

To není pravda._ Cokoliv_, co souvisí s Bellou Swanovou, mě zajímá a _chci_ to vědět!

Vzal jsem za kliku. Nic. Bylo zamčeno. Upíří rychlostí jsem vyběhl ven a vyskočil k jejímu oknu. Nebyly na něm okenice, ale závěsy byly zatažené. Malou skulinou mezi nimi jsem však viděl dovnitř. Její pokoj vypadal pořád stejně. Pořád stejně, až na to, že na všem ležela tlustá vrstva prachu. Zjevně tady hodně dlouho nikdo nebyl. Vrátil jsem se do domu a pokusil se najít něco, co by mě k ní zavedlo. _Cokoliv_…


	9. Zjištění

**9. Zjištění**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Nic jsem tam nenašel. Naprosto nic, co by dokazovalo, že tam kdy byla. Napadla mě strašlivá myšlenka. Co když se odstěhovala? Co když se vrátila za Renée a já už ji v životě neuvidím, v životě ji nenajdu? Ale hned jsem se vzpamatoval. Kdyby se odstěhovala, nic mi nebrání v tom, vydat se hned teď na Floridu a zjistit, jestli to tak je. S Charliem jsem se nechtěl setkat. Musí mě tolik nenávidět… Jediný problém v mé potencionální cestě na Floridu je ten, že je tam kapánek slunečno. Ale to není překážka. Pro to, abych ji ještě alespoň jednou v životě mohl spatřit na vlastní oči, bych udělal naprosto všechno.

Ležel jsem na trávě za Charlieho domem a koukal na zataženou oblohu. Jak příhodné. Počasí, jakoby odráželo přesně moji náladu. Ne, že by se na nebi honily bouřkové mraky, byla to jedna hustá šedivá záplava. Přesně jako moje myšlenky. Nedokázal jsem najít nic, co by nebylo smutné nebo tragické, aby to alespoň na chvíli odehnalo šedou mlhu a nechalo na malou chviličku vysvitnout slunce. Moje jediné slunce, Slunce s velkým S, bylo někde, kde jsem ho nemohl najít. Ale já se nevzdám. Budu Charlieho sledovat a dříve nebo později musím zjistit, co se s ní stalo…

Svým dokonalým sluchem jsem uslyšel motor policejního auta. Potom utichl a byly slyšet kroky. Pak klíč v zámku. Zvedl jsem se a schoval se za strom na kraji lesa dostatečně blízko, abych slyšel, co bude Charlie dělat, ale také dost daleko, aby mě neobjevil. Charlie vyndal z mrazáku něco k jídlu a slyšel jsem, jak pustil mikrovlnou troubu. Musel jsem se přiblížit na dosah k domu, abych slyšel, co bude dělat dál. Mezitím Charlie zvedl telefon a vytočil nějaké číslo. Oknem jsem mu viděl do obličeje. Nedokázal jsem popsat, co mi na něm nesedělo. Bylo to, jako kdyby z něj vyprchal veškerý život. Jeho oči nesvítily. Jeho tvář byla bledá a byly v ní zřetelné stopy nějaké neskutečné bolesti. Jeho myšlenky byly ale tak zmatené, že jsem z nich sotva dokázal něco vyčíst. Co se tady sakra stalo? pomyslel jsem si. Muselo to být něco opravdu hrozného, co poznamenalo jeho mysl natolik, že nebyl schopný myslet na nic jiného než na to, co zrovna v tu chvíli dělá…

„Jacobe?" Nepoznával jsem ten hlas. Nebyl to Charlie, kdo teď mluvil, byla to prázdná schránka, která z něho zůstala. „Chtěl jsi, abych ti dal vědět, když přijedu domů."

„Ano Charlie, chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit," odpověděl někdo z druhého konce. Jeho hlas mi byl povědomý. A jméno také. _Jacob Black_. Ten kluk, který přišel na naši… _Bellinu…_ stužkovací slavnost, aby ji varoval před mou rodinou. Z hrdla se mi vydralo temné zavrčení. „Billy je na tom poslední o něco hůř, napadlo mě, jestli bys nechtěl strávit víkend u nás…" pokračoval Jacob.

„Rád, Jacobe, víš, že mě nemusíš moc přemlouvat, vždycky se rád odsud na nějaký čas dostanu…" odpověděl Charlie a mě znovu připomněl prázdné tělo, bez duše.

„Děkuji, Charlie, moc mi to pomáhá… nevím, jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat, obávám se, že Billy už tu nemá moc zbývajícího času… Kdy dorazíš?"

„Dobře víš, že jsi to byl ty, kdo mi pomohl potom, co…" Charlie se odmlčel. „Myslím, že bych tam mohl být během dvou tří hodin, rád bych se ještě… Rád bych se stavil za _ní_, jestli ti to nevadí…" Charlieho hlas se pomalu ztišil, až už skoro šeptal. Za _ní_?

„V pořádku, nemusíš spěchat," Jacob zaváhal. „Mám tam jít s tebou? Dělat ti společnost?"

„Ne, Jacobe, jsi hodný, ale myslím, že je načase, abych se odhodlala tam konečně zajít sám…" povzdechl si Charlie. O čem to mluví?

„Dobře, když si jsi jistý… Uvidíme se večer," rozloučil se Jacob. Charlie odpověděl a zavěsil. Nešťastně si povzdechl a šel si vyndat jídlo z mikrovlnky. Chvíli jsem poslouchal, jak zvoní příborem, ale pak jsem si šel zase lehnout na trávu za domem, potřeboval jsem se trochu uklidnit… Charlieho rozhovor s Jacobem Blackem mě opravdu vyděsil. Co se tu jenom mohlo stát? Čeho se Charlie tak bojí? A co s tím má co dělat Jacob Black?

Ležel jsem tam a trápil se depresivními myšlenkami. Pak jsem uslyšel Charlieho, jak zamkl dům a nastartoval auto. Pomalu, neochotně jsem vytlačil ty hrozné myšlenky z hlavy. Cokoliv, co se tu stalo, zvládneme. Až najdu svého anděla, společně zvládneme všechno. I kdybych ji měl na kolenou prosit o odpuštění…

Vstal jsem a sledoval Charlieho auto cestou do města. Neměl jsem s tím problém, se svou rychlostí… Policejní auto zastavilo před kostelem. Proč tady? Zašel jsem za roh, aby mě náhodou neviděl. Vystoupil a namířil si to k bráně na hřbitov. Začaly mě nahlodávat pochybnosti. Nechtěl jsem si to připustit, ale co kdyby se mi už nedostalo té výsady, abych ji mohl prosit o odpuštění… Třeba to nebyla pravda…

Rozhodl jsem se podívat se přes zeď, kterým směrem Charlie půjde, abych se tam mohl podívat, až odejde. Nechtěl jsem, aby mě tam přistihl…

Čekal jsem. Charlie došel k nejvzdálenějšímu konci hřbitova a poklekl u skromného náhrobního kamene. Klečel tam dlouho. Mohl jsem slyšet, co říká.

„Proč si mě musela opustit, proč jsi tu nemohla zůstat o něco dýl…" šeptal. Zmocnila se mě nepříjemná předtucha. Poslouchal jsem Charlieho nářky a připadal si nepatřičně. Jako kdybych poslouchal něčí soukromou konverzaci. Konečně Charlie políbil hrob, vstal a pomalým vrávoravým krokem se vydal k bráně a potom k autu. Viděl jsem, že má oči plné slz a na tvářích široké potůčky. V jeho předtím mrtvých očích teď sice byly znatelné emoce, ale předtím to možná bylo lepší. Charlie smrtí toho dotyčného velmi trpěl. Mohl jsem jenom doufat, že to nebyl jeden určitý člověk…

Když Charlie odjel, opatrně jsem se rozhlédl a došel k bráně. Před vchodem jsem zaváhal. Co když to opravdu nechci vědět? Co když měla Alice pravdu?

Ne, chtěl jsem to vědět. Cokoliv, co souvisí s rodinou mé Belly, mě zajímá a chci to vědět.

Otevřel jsem branku a vešel. Šel jsem pomalu, abych nerušil pokoj mrtvých, co na tomhle smutném místě odpočívají… A pak jsem to uviděl. Hrob, u kterého klečel Charlie. Byla to skromná mramorová deska. Pohled se mi rozostřil, když jsem četl jméno, a věděl jsem, že kdybych byl člověk, pravděpodobně bych tenhle moment nepřežil.

_Isabella Swannová_

_1987 – 2006_

_Milovaná dcera_

_Milovaná přítelkyně_

Bylo jí devatenáct let. To znamená, že zemřela asi rok potom, co jsem… co jsem ji opustil. Podlomily se mi kolena. Nedokázal jsem zůstat stát. Tenhle malý kámen znamenal tolik věcí… Znamenal, že moje Bella, můj nádherný anděl, mě opustila. Navždy. Ne jako když já jsem opustil ji, ona už se nikdy nemohla vrátit a prosit o odpuštění… I když, nemyslím si, že by to udělala. Vypadala, že mi opravdu uvěřila mou nehoráznou lež, že mi uvěřila, že ji už nemiluji… Nechápu, jak mohla! Vždyť jsem jí tolikrát zopakoval, že… Ano, ale také jsem jí říkal, že ji nikdy neopustím, že tu vždycky budu s ní… Nebyl jsem. Porušil jsem svůj slib. Najednou jsem pod sebou ucítil mokrou trávu. Stočil jsem se na zemi do klubíčka a nechal bolest, aby mě naplnila. Bylo to nesnesitelné, ale alespoň jsem něco cítil…

Ucítil jsem drobné studené ruce. Nevšímal jsem si toho. Nebyl jsem ani s to pokusit se slyšet myšlenky toho dotyčného… Cítil jsem, jak mě někdo přitiskl k sobě.

„Je mi to tak líto, Edwarde…" Byla to Alice. Musela chytit hned první letadlo po našem hovoru. Ale to mě teď nezajímalo. Jediné, na co jsem byl schopný myslet, byla _ona_…

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam ležel, ale Alice zůstala celou dobu se mnou a kolébala moji hlavu ve svých dlaních. Kde v podvědomí jsem si byl jistý, že zbytek rodiny je někde poblíž, ale Alice mi vždycky nejvíc rozuměla. Po dlouhé době jsem se uklidnil dost na to, abych mohl zvednout hlavu a znovu se podívat na její náhrobní kámen. _Milovaná přítelkyně._ Je možné, že by si našla někoho jiného? Že by šla dál? A že by její smrt neměla nic společného se mnou? Vím, že je to divné, ale tahle myšlenka mě trochu utěšila. Třeba jsem za to přece jenom nebyl zodpovědný…

Ale to, že jsem se trochu uklidnil, mělo za následek také to, že jsem byl schopný číst Aliciny myšlenky. A to, co jsem v nich viděl, bylo příšerné. Viděl jsem Bellu, ale už nevypadala jako moje krásná Bella, vypadala přesně tak, jak teď vypadá Charlie. Jako prázdná schránka bez duše. Byla až ošklivě vyhublá a měla zapadlé zarudlé oči. Otřásl jsem se při tom pohledu. Cítil jsem, že se na to Alice snaží nemyslet, ale nepovedlo se jí to. Měla Bellu také moc ráda… Potom jsem v Bellině ruce uviděl ostrý kámen. Než jsem se stihl vzpamatovat, zavřela oči a se vztyčenou hlavou si ho zaryla do zápěstí. Potom Alicina vzpomínka skončila. Došlo mi, co to znamenalo.

„Tys ji viděla?" zasyčel jsem vztekle. Bella _zemřela_ kvůli mně. Spáchala sebevraždu _kvůli mně_. A ještě něco. „Celou dobu jsi _věděla_, že je mrtvá a nepovažovala jsi za nutné se mi o tom zmínit?" Byl jsem na ni naštvaný. Hodně. Ale pak jsem si zase vzpomněl, kde jsme a znovu jsem se zhroutil. Nezajímalo mě, jestli mě někdo uvidí. Teď jsem nechtěl nic jiného, než si tu lehnout a nechat se zaplavit smutkem…

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

Seděla jsem na zemi a kolébala svého bratra v náručí. Nedokázala jsem si představit, čím teď prochází, ale věděla jsem, že kdyby se něco stalo Jasperovi, reagovala bych úplně stejně. Hladila jsem Edwardovo třesoucí se tělo a snažila se mu pomoct. Jenže jak můžu někomu pomoct od smutku, když cítím naprosto stejný? Bella byla mrtvá už pět let, ale díky svým dokonalým upířím vzpomínkám jsem nedokázala zapomenout na ten den, kdy jsem to viděla. Věděla jsem, že moje myšlenky mu nijak nepomáhají, ale nemohla jsem na ni přestat myslet… Tak jsem tam prostě seděla a pevně ho držela.


	10. Charlie

**10. Charlie**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam tak ležel a třásl se. Vím, že tam Alice celou dobu byla se mnou. Byl jsem na ni naštvaný, ale zároveň jsem jí byl neskonale vděčný… Už se úplně setmělo. To znamená, že jsme tu byli minimálně osm hodin… Roztřeseně jsem se postavil.

„Co chceš dělat?" zeptala se tiše Alice, když se postavila vedle mě a svojí drobnou rukou mě objala kolem ramen. Povzdechl jsem si.

„Nejdřív půjdu za Charliem. Ne, že bys to už nevěděla, viď?" dodal jsem poněkud jízlivě. Nechtěl jsem na ni být nepříjemný, ale přece jenom… _pět let_ to přede mnou tajila… Zřejmě ale uhodla moje myšlenky.

„Edwarde, je mi moc líto, že jsem ti to neřekla, ale pomysli, co by byla první reakce, které bychom se od tebe dočkali?" měla pravdu. Byl jsem na ni naštvaný, ale měla pravdu. _Přišli bychom o tebe_, slyšel jsem v její mysli.

„Copak jste o mě nepřišli společně s _ní_?" zeptal jsem se kysele, vymanil se z jejího objetí a odvrátil se od ní. _Ach Edwarde… kéž bych věděla, co mám říct…_

„Radši neříkej nic," odsekl jsem a vykročil směrem k východu ze hřbitova.

„Edwarde, počkej!" slyšel jsem ji, ale nešla za mnou. Naštěstí pro ni. Nevšímal jsem si jí a pokračoval v cestě k východu. Chtěl jsem zajít za Charliem, tentokrát jsem chtěl dát najevo svou přítomnost… Chtěl jsem si s ním promluvit o Belle… Ale sotva na půl cestě mi došlo, že on tam nebude. Byl u Jacoba Blacka, v La Push, kam jsem já nesměl…

Doběhl jsem k jeho domu. Třeba kdybych ho znovu prohledal… Možná bych něco našel…

Ne, nenašel. Už jsem to tam jednou _velmi _důkladně prohledal, už nic jiného najít nemůžu! Ale co kdybych… Napadla mě spásná myšlenka. Předtím jsem hledal cokoliv, co by mělo spojitost s _její_ osobou, ale co kdybych hledal klíč k jejímu pokoji? Tam bych našel něco o ní, tím jsem si byl jistý.

Otevřel jsem si dveře schovaným náhradním klíčem a dal se do hledání. Musel jsem něco dělat, abych dostal z hlavy její… Její smrt. Zastavil jsem se. To nebyla pravda, Bella nemohla být mrtvá, byla můj anděl, důvod, proč existuji, byla moje všechno… a byla mrtvá? To vážně nemohla být pravda. Cítil jsem, jak se znovu propadám do bolestné agonie, jako na hřbitově. Tam mi pomohla Alice, ale kdo by mi pomohl tady? Potřásl jsem hlavou, abych se vzpamatoval. Trochu to pomohlo, byl jsem alespoň schopný pokračovat v hledání…

Hledal jsem do úsvitu. Prohledal jsem všechno. Celý obývák jsem obrátil naruby, dokonce i Charlieho ložnici! Jediné místo, kde jsem ještě nebyl. Postupně jsem pootvíral všechny šuplata, i ty s příbory. A tam jsem ho uviděl. Ležel pod přihrádkou na vidličky. Kdybych nebyl mrtvý, teď by se mi asi prudce rozbušilo srdce.

Vyšel jsem z kuchyně a pokračoval rovnou po schodech. Šel jsem pomalu, nebyl jsem si jistý, že tam chci jít…

Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a odemkl. Zavřel jsem za sebou, než jsem se tam rozhlédl. Bylo tam uklizeno, vládl tam až nepřirozený pořádek, ale na všem ležela tlustá vrstva prachu. Ze všeho okolo jsem ji cítil. Bylo to mučivé, ale zároveň uklidňující. Mohl jsem si představovat, že každou chvíli uslyším hlučný motor jejího malého náklaďáčku… byla to nezdravá představa. Věděl jsem, že jestli budu pokračovat, pravděpodobně už se z toho nikdy nedostanu. Ale já se z toho _nechtěl _dostat! Chtěl jsem na ni myslet, chtěl jsem si ji pamatovat… Alespoň do té doby, než se dostanu do Itálie, abych… No, abych je požádal o smrt. Ve světě, kde už nebylo světlo, jsem nechtěl existovat.

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

_Viděla jsem Edwarda v temné místnosti. Proti němu stál neznámý tmavovlasý upír._

„_Aro vás za chvíli přijme, jen ještě malé strpení…" říkal právě. Edward vypadal netrpělivě. A také zmateně a v očích měl bolest. Vypadal, jako kdyby se na něco soustředil, evidentně tomu upírovi nemohl číst myšlenky._

„_Thomasi, já už nechci čekat! Proč mě nemůže přijmout hned?" zeptal se popuzeně._

„_Musíte pochopit, že vzhledem k vaší schopnosti musíme zaujmout určitá opatření," odpověděl mu klidným hlasem ten Thomas._

„_Tak ať si pospíší!" vykřikl Edward a odvrátil se._

Musím ho zastavit!

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Přešel jsem k uvolněnému prknu v podlaze. Nepřišla nato. Netušila, že jsem tady zanechal část sebe. Ještě jinou, kromě té, která byla pořád s ní… Ani jsem se nenamáhal prkno zvednout, viděl jsem, že je nedotčené. Chystal jsem se pustit do prohledávání zásuvek jejího stolu, když jsem uslyšel Aliciny myšlenky. Ohlédl jsem se. Stála ve dveřích a tvářila se neštvaně.

„Nikam nejdeš, je ti to jasné?" prskala. Musela mě vidět u Volturiových. Opravdu ji to rozrušilo. „Nikam tě nepustím!" dodala zoufale. Její rysy změkly, teď se tvářila nešťastně. „Přišla jsem už o jednoho sourozence, nechci ztratit druhého…" zašeptala. Přešla pokoj a objala mě. Chvíli jsem váhal a pak její objetí opětoval. Znovu měla pravdu. Měl bych si nejdřív promluvit s Charliem a pak e jít omluvit Esme za svoje chování. A rozloučit se…

„Dobře, Alice, ještě chvíli počkám. Chtěl bych, aby mi Charlie o ní vyprávěl," přiznal jsem. Alice zvedla hlavu z mého ramene a zvědavě se na mě podívala. Jen jsem protočil oči, vytrhl se jí a pokračoval v prohledávání Bellina stolu.

Když se Alice ujistila, že nikam neuteču, zase odešla. Ztratil jsem pojem o čase. Jenom jsem ležel na její posteli a vzpomínal. Myslel jsem na naše první „rande" na louce uprostřed lesa. Na náš první polibek. Na pocit triumfu, který mě zaplavil, když jsem zjistil, že jsem schopný se kontrolovat, že jí neublížím. Na ten incident ve Phoenixu, kde jsem si tuhle myšlenku ještě utvrdil, když jsem si začal ještě více věřit, když jsem vysával její krev smíchanou s Jamesovým jedem, vzpomněl jsem si na to, jak mě vždycky dokázala omámit svým pouhým pohledem, jak sedávala vedle mě, když jsem jí hrál na klavír, jak mumlala ze spaní mé jméno… Projela mnou vlna palčivé bolesti. Už ji nikdy neuvidím, nikdy nepolíbím, nikdy ji neuvidím se červenat…

Když jsem uslyšel venku Charlieho auto, nejdřív jsem si toho nevšímal. Ale pak jsem ucítil ten divoký zápach. Vlkodlak. Rychle jsem vstal a podíval se škvírkou mezi závěsy. Stál tam. Vedle Charlieho policejního auta stál malý Rabbit a z něho právě vystupoval Jacob Black. Vypadal starší, vyspělejší, než když jsem ho viděl naposledy. A větší. Bylo na něm znát, že to není obyčejný indiánský mladík. Rychle jsem vyběhl z pokoje, zamkl za sebou a jen taktak stihl vyběhnout zadními dveřmi z domu. Jenže mi bylo jasné, že mě Jacob dřív nebo později ucítí. A potom mě už nic nezachrání. Možná by to bylo řešení, kdyby mě Jacob zabil, nemusel bych se trmácet až do Itálie, vždyť jsem si ani nebyl jistý, že by mi vyhověli! Zajiskřila ve mně stopa naděje.

„Jsi si jistý, že máš dost jídla, Charlie?" uslyšel jsem Jacobův hlas z kuchyně.

„Ano, Jaku, děkuju," povzdechl si Charlie.

„Dobře. Stavím se tu zítra, ano?" zeptal se Jacob asi takovým tónem, jako kdyby mluvil ke tříletému dítěti. Ale Charliemu to zdá se nevadilo. Byl úplně mimo. Jacob se s ním rozloučil a pak jsem uslyšel bouchnout dveře. _Edwarde Cullene, ty hnusná pijavice, myslel jsem, že jsem tvojí sestře řekl dost jasně, že už o vás nechceme slyšet! _Uslyšel jsem jeho myšlenky hlavně díky tomu, že ve své mysli vyslovil moje jméno. Pochybuji, že bych je jinak vůbec zaregistroval… _Sejdeme se za po setmění u hranice teritorií, buď tam! A jestli ublížíš Charliemu, najdu si tě! _Nevím, jestli se mi to nezdálo, ale připadalo mi, že jsem ho v mysli slyšel vztekle zavrčet.

Když si Charlie sedl k televizi, vrátil jsem klíč od Bellina pokoje do šuplíku v kuchyni. Potom jsem vyšel zadními dveřmi ven, obešel dům a zastavil se před hlavním vchodem. Rozhodl jsem se čas zbývající do setmění využít tím, že se pokusím promluvit si s Charliem. Ale s rukou na zvonku jsem zaváhal. Co bych mu asi měl říct? Na nic jsem nemohl přijít. Nakonec jsem si povzdychl a zazvonil. Ono to třeba přijde samo… Slyšel jsem, jak se Charlie zvedl a pomalým šouravým krokem došel ke dveřím. Když je otevřel, zůstal v nich stát jako opařený. _Já mám určitě halucinace. Co tady dělá? Já ho zabiju! _Ale nakonec se asi rozhodl to hned neudělat.

„Dobré odpoledne, Charlie," pozdravil jsem tiše. Hlas se mi trochu třásl, ale myslím, že to nepoznal. Nechtěl jsem mu přidávat bolest, a tak jsem už nic dalšího neřekl. Charlie na mě ještě chvíli omráčeně zíral a snažil se utřídit si zatoulané myšlenky. Chvíli mu to trvalo, ale já se nepohnul. Potom beze slova otevřel dveře dokořán a pokynul mi, abych šel dál. Vztek možná přijde později._ Věř mi, Charlie, kdybys měl vůbec šanci uspět, rád bych tě nechal, abys mě zabil… _Posadil se v obýváku do křesla a pokynul mi na pohovku.

„Co tady chceš?" zeptal se hlasem prostým všech emocí. Nevím, jestli se o to jenom snažil to skrýt, nebo jestli vůbec byl schopný vložit do hlasu vztek. Věděl jsem, že mě musí nenávidět…

„Charlie, chtěl jsem vědět… Chtěl jsem vědět, jestli vám mohu nějak pomoci…" nevěděl jsem, jak pokračovat. Ale asi jsem zvolil špatnou variantu…

„Od _tebe _já žádnou pomoc nepotřebuju!" zařval a jeho tvář dostala fialovočervenou barvu. Konečně nějaká známka, že něco cítí… „Zvládnu to sám, jako jsem to zvládl doteď!" Charlie teď prudce oddechoval. Sklopil jsem oči. Nemohl jsem se dál dívat do těch jeho… Bylo v nich teď tolik toho, co jsem já cítil… Dlouho jsem pozoroval podlahu a snažil se přijít na něco, co bych mohl říct, ale nic mě nenapadalo…

„Po tvém odchodu byla zničená. Netušil jsem, že to někdo může takhle prožívat." Věděl jsem, o kom mluví. Trochu mě ale šokovala náhlá změna v jeho tónu. Nebyl už vzteklý, teď byl jenom hodně, hodně smutný… „Ale jacob jí pomohl. Jacob pro ni byl dobrý. Byl to nejlepší, co ji kdy potkalo." Vzpomněl jsem si, jak něco takového říkala ona mě. „S ním vypadala spokojenější, šťastnější. Jenže za nějakou dobu už toho na ni byla moc…" Charlie se odmlčel. Nechtěl na to vzpomínat. Ani já jsem nechtěl. Potom se jeho nálada prudce ochladila. I jeho hlas byl teď ledový. „Měl bys jít. Ztrať se!" Zvedl jsem hlavu. Z jeho mysli jsem vyčetl, že to opravdu myslel vážně, a tak jsem se zvedl a vykročil ke dveřím. Cestou jsem se ještě ohlédl a to, co jsem viděl, mě zlomilo. Charlie seděl na křesle, hlavu v dlaních, a tiše vzlykal. Jak jsem ji mohl opustit? Měl jsem vědět, co jí to udělá! Jsem sobec…

Vyšel jsem před dům a najednou jsem uviděl štěrkovou cestu, jak se nebezpečně rychle přibližuje. A potom jsem ležel na ní, stočený do těsného klubíčka. Jak může chyba jednoho člověka způsobit tolik bolesti? Ne člověka, upíra. Sobeckého upíra, který si myslí, že všechno zná a že nic nemůže udělat špatně…


	11. Vlkodlak

**11. Vlkodlak**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Zapadalo slunce. Věděl jsem, že zapadá, i když jsem ho tak úplně neviděl. Netušil jsem, že mi někdy bude slunce tahle moc chybět. Slunce jako takové, ale i to přenesené. Slunce, které do mého života vnášela ona… na les okolo mě padala tma. Doufal jsem, že Jacob s sebou přivede celou svoji smečku. Pak by moje smrt mohla být rychlá…

Než jsem šel sem, zavolal jsem Alici. Nechtěl jsem, aby za mnou nikdo chodil. Řekl jsem jí, že se s nimi setkám sám a že je všechno v pořádku, nechceme přece ohrozit dohodu… Kupodivu mi uvěřila a nechala mě jít. Ani neprotestovala…

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

Nevěděla jsem, že s Charliem přijede domů i ten vlkodlak. Dozvěděla jsem se to, až když mi to Edward řekl, když mi volal. Samozřejmě, že jsem ho nechtěla pustit na to setkání s Jacobem Blackem samotného, a Carlisle se mnou souhlasil, ale pak jsme došli k závěru, že bychom mu měli ukázat, že mu věříme. Nakonec mě přesvědčili. Ale pořád mi nešlo do hlavy, jak je možné, že jsem neviděla, že s Charliem přijde ten pes…

Je možné, že by vlkodlaci byli vůči mé schopnosti imunní? Carlisle má takovou teorii. Ale známe Carlislea a jeho teorie… I když, na téhle něco je…

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Stál jsem přesně na hranici. Ještě krok a porušil bych dohodu s indiány. Pozoroval jsem les přede mnou a čekal, že každým okamžikem se tam objeví zástup obrovských vlků. Ale přepočítal jsem se. Stál tam jenom on. A podle jeho myšlenek ostatním ani neřekl, že jsem zpátky. To bylo od něho velmi pošetilé. Zjevně si hodně věřil, když se odvážil jít na schůzku s upírem a ani o tom nikomu neříct… Pozdravil mě pokývnutím hlavy. _Divím se, že máš odvahu se sem vůbec vrátit,_ pomyslel si. Jenom jsem pokrčil rameny. Zavrčel a začal se třást. V jeho mysli jsem četl, že se mermomocí snažil uklidnit, ale sám vím, jak je těžké odolat něčemu tak přirozenému… Nakonec se mu to ale povedlo. Úctyhodný výkon. Ale mě bylo jedno, jaké úsilí na to vynaložil. Bylo by mi jedno, kdyby se na místě proměnil a roztrhal mě na kusy. Vítal bych to.

Věděl jsem, že hledá padnoucí nadávku. Chápal jsem ho. Potom jsem v jeho mysli uviděl _ji_. Vypadala úplně stejně, jako v Alicině vizi. V jejích očích nebylo světlo, její vlasy zplihle visely po stranách jejího strhaného obličeje. Klesl jsem na kolena. Nesnesl jsem ten pohled. Jacob se jenom ušklíbl.

„Co ode mě chceš?" zašeptal jsem. Jacobův úšklebek se ještě rozšířil. V jeho mysli jsem viděl všechnu bolest, kterou jsem Belle přivodil. Viděl jsem, jaká troska se z ní stala. Pohrdal jsem sebou.

„Chtěl jsem ti jenom říct, že za to, že Bella spáchala sebevraždu, můžeš ty," začal. Zavřel jsem oči. „Ale taky já." Prudce jsem vzhlédl. Jeho tvář teď byla zkroucená bolestí. Stejnou, jakou jsem cítil já. „Když jsi ji opustil, stala se z ní chodící zombie. Nemluvila, nejedla, už si ani nečetla, když slyšela někde hrát hudbu, buď ji vypnula, nebo utekla. Podle Charlieho v noci nespala, a když usnula, probouzela se s křikem. Potom přišla za mnou. Přivezla s sebou dvě motorky a chtěla, abych je spravil. Když jsem to udělal, dožadovala se, abych ji na nich naučil jezdit. Už ani nevím, kolikrát jsme skončili na pohotovosti. Charlie si mě jednou vzal stranou a poděkoval mi. Bella začala komunikovat s okolím a párkrát si dokonce vyrazila se spolužáky. Časem jsme se sblížili a já čekal, že by třeba z našeho kamarádství mohlo být i něco víc. Jenže Bella to pořád odmítala. Tvrdila, že mi nikdy nemůže dát to, co si zasloužím, že mě nikdy nemůže milovat." V jeho očích se objevily slzy. Nestyděl se za ně, to jsem dokázal pochopit. Kdybych mohl, také bych plakal. „Pořád dokola mi to opakovala a já jí pořád opakoval, že mi to nevadí, měl jsem ji rád takovou, jaká byla. Jenže potom jsem potkal Terri. To je moje žena," vysvětlil mi, když viděl můj nechápavý pohled. „Nemůžeš nikdy pochopit, co se mezi námi stalo, nikdo nemůže. Je to věc, která se stává jenom vlkodlakům a může se to stát jenom, když toho člověka vidíš poprvé po své přeměně. Terri jsem znal od dětství, vyrůstali jsme spolu, ale když mi bylo dvanáct, odjela za svou tetou do Mexika, aby tam chodila do školy. Nevím, co vedlo její rodiče k tomu rozhodnutí. Každopádně, teď se vrátila, aby tu dokončila střední školu. Nemohl jsem se tomu bránit, modlil jsem se, aby to Bella pochopila. Když jsem jí řekl, že už to mezi námi takhle dál být nemůže, zlomilo jí to podruhé. Utekla, a když jsme ji našli, nebylo jí už pomoci…"

**JACOB BLACK**

Původně jsem mu nic z toho vyprávět nechtěl, byly to moje nejintimnější myšlenky, ale když jsem viděl jeho bolest, nedokázal jsem se zastavit. Pocítil jsem iracionální touhu mu to alespoň trochu ulehčit. Neměl by se obviňovat z její smrti. Sice jsem ho nenáviděl, ale viděl jsem, že kdyby ji neopustil po jejích osmnáctých narozeninách, byli by pořád spolu. Kdežto já bych ji stejně opustil. Moje setkání s Terri bylo nevyhnutelné. Neřekl jsem mu o tom, co se z ní stalo, nemělo cenu přilívat oheň do už tak pálící rány… A navíc jsem byl přesvědčený, že je stejně mrtvá. Co by s ní jinak ti Volturiovi dělali? Byla nebezpečná, hrozilo, že nás všechny prozradí!

„Děkuji," vydechl Edward a znovu sklonil hlavu. Nechtěl jsem vědět, co se mu v ní teď honí, chtěl jsem pryč. Už jsem ho nechtěl vidět, příliš mi ji připomínal…

„Už byste se sem neměli vracet," řekl jsem chraplavě. Roztřásl jsem se. Můj vztek se vracel. Edward to musel vycítit, nebo to uslyšel v mých myšlenkách, protože na chvíli vzhlédl. „Nashledanou, Edwarde Cullene," rozloučil jsem se a rozběhl se do lesa. Neměl jsem ani čas sundat si boty, sotva jsem se dostal z jeho dosahu, proměnil jsem se ve vlka. V tu chvíli jsem věděl, že se moji bratři dozvěděli o mé schůzce s tou pijavicí.

_Všechno v pořádku, Jaku? _Samův hlas přehlušil zmatené myšlenky ostatních.

_Jasně,_ odpověděl jsem a promítl mu průběh schůzky. Věděl jsem, že moji bratři se mnou sdílí moji bolest, ale také jsem věděl, že se jí nemůžu poddat. Musím se vrátit, mám povinnosti ke své rodině. Běžel jsem domů. Čeká tam na mě Terri, určité má uvařenou dobrou večeři a malý Billy čeká na to, až mu budu vyprávět pohádku na dobrou noc. Před očima se mi objevil obraz mého prvorozeného syna. Vypadal přesně jako já, jak jsem se znal z fotek, které měl můj otec pověšené na zdi v obýváku. Jenom oči měl po matce. Ne že by byly rozdílně barevné, než moje, ale zračila se v nich upřímnost, o které jsem věděl, že v mých očích už nikdy nebude. Tolik jsem toho Terri neřekl, neznala mou minulost, nevěděla, že i přes naše magické pouto ji nikdy nebudu milovat tak moc, jako jsem před pěti lety miloval Bellu Swanovou. Nemohla nikdy naplnit mou mysl, jako to tak často dělala Bella. Věděl jsem, že i když mám Terri nade vše rád a že i když je Bella Swanová navždy pryč, bude pro ni v mém srdci navždy vyhrazené místo…

Ale o smutek, který jsem cítil se ztrátou Belly, jsem věděl, že časem přejde. Billy Black byl teď mou radostí, byl mým osobním sluncem, tak jako já byl jejím. Musel jsem se k němu vrátit. K němu a k jeho matce, která stejně jako já neměla na vybranou a kterou jsem se teď rozhodl milovat celým svým srdcem… Možná až na úplně malý kousek, který bude navždy patřit Belle…

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Ještě dlouho jsem tam klečel a přemýšlel o tom, co mi Jacob Black řekl. Divil jsem se, že mě na místě nezabil. Byl jsem za to rád, ale zároveň jsem ho za to nenáviděl. Moje trápení už mohlo být u konce a nemusel bych svou rodinu zarmoutit odchodem do Itálie, což by se rovnalo sebevraždě. Když se rozednilo, probral jsem se z transu. Musel jsem něco dělat, něco, co by mě odvedlo od sebevražedných myšlenek. Už jsem věděl, co udělám, ale chtěl jsem ještě chvíli počkat.

Předně jsem chtěl své rodině vyprávět, co jsem se dozvěděl od Jacoba a také jsem chtěl, aby věděli, že už mě tu neudrží…

Pomalu jsem se zvedl a vykročil. Lidskou rychlostí jsem došel k našemu domu. Věděl jsem, že jestli tu je Alice, budou tu určitě i všichni ostatní. Otevřel jsem dveře, a aniž jsem se podíval okolo, rovnou jsem šel nahoru do svého pokoje. Tam jsem si lehl na svoji černou pohovku a doufal, že za mnou nikdo nepřijde. Chtěl jsem být ještě chvíli sám.

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

Pořád se mi vracela jedna vize. Pořád dokola jsem viděla Edwarda, jak mluví s tím tajemným Thomasem. Celou noc jsem se jí nemohla zbavit. Byla pořád stejná, jen s drobnými obměnami. Párkrát tam dokonce nebyl jenom Thomas, viděla jsem tam i několik jiných členů gardy… nikomu jsem o tom neřekla. Byla jsem si jistá, že vědí, co Edward udělá, po tom, co zjistil, že Bella je mrtvá. Bella… naše malá nešikovná Bella… mrtvá. Ačkoliv jsem tu hořkou pravdu znala už dlouho, věděla jsem, že nikdy mi nebude připadat méně zlá, méně krutá…

Seděla jsem Jasperovi na klíně v obývacím pokoji a snažila se dávat pozor na film, který jsme měli puštěný, abych mu to ulehčila. Věděla jsem, že celý dům je naplněný bolestí. Divila jsem se, že tu Jasper dokáže vůbec vydržet.

„Jsem tu, protože tu bolest chci cítit, to, že umím ovládat emoce, neznamená, že nic necítím," odpověděl mi jemně, když jsem se ho na to zeptala.

Asi v půlce toho filmu, ani nevím, co to bylo za film, se tiše otevřely dveře a Edward vešel. Ani se na nás nepodíval a zamířil do svého pokoje. Cítila jsem, jak sebou Jasper pode mnou cuknul, ale nevěnovala jsem tomu pozornost a poslouchala, jak za sebou Edward nahoře přibouchl dveře. Ještě chvíli jsem počkala a pak se nejistě zvedla. Nevěděla jsem, jestli dělám správnou věc, když s ním chci mluvit, ale cítila jsem, že dřív nebo později to budu muset udělat. Jasper po mně vrhl tázavý pohled. Jen jsem zavrtěla hlavou a naznačila, že jdu nahoru. Jasper pokrčil rameny na znamení lhostejnosti. Nevinila jsem ho za to. Věděl stejně dobře jako já, že Edward tady s námi už dlouho nebude…


	12. Přesvědčování

**12. Přesvědčování**

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

Sotva jsem se zvedla, ozvala se nahoře hlasitá rána. Věděla jsem, že Edward něco rozbil. Napadlo mě, jestli vůbec chci vědět, co to bylo… Povzdechla jsem si a zamířila k jeho dveřím. Bylo mi ho tak líto… Nemohla jsem si pomoct a vzpomněla jsem si na Bellu. Na tu nešikovnou Bellu, co každou chvíli o něco zakopla, i kdyby to měla být její vlastní noha…

„Alice, prosím, nech toho! _Prosím!_" ozval se z jeho pokoje sotva slyšitelný zmučený šepot. Rychle jsem ty vzpomínky zahnala a pomalu otevřela jeho dveře. Otevřela jsem je a zůstala stát v šoku na místě. Edward ležel na zemi uprostřed pokoje stočený do klubíčka a objímal si kolena rukama. Poklekla jsem vedle něho a stiskla mu rameno. Cukl sebou pod mým dotykem, ale pořád ležel na zemi a měl pevně zavřené oči. Rozhlédla jsem se, hledala jsem inspiraci. V takovémhle stavu jsem jeho pokoj ještě neviděla. Jeho cédéčka se válela všude po zemi a neviděla jsem jediné, které by mělo ještě celou krabičku. Dřevěné poličky, na kterých byla původně vyskládaná, byly roztříštěné na úplně malé kousíčky.

„Je mrtvá… _mrtvá_! Jak jsem to jenom mohl udělat?" mumlal si pro sebe a vypadal, že mě jinak vůbec nevnímá. Zvedla jsem ho a položila si ho do klína. Byl jako hadrová panenka. Sice máme tvrdou kůži a tak, ale Edward vypadal v tu chvíli velmi zranitelně. Vypadal, jako kdyby byl něco ještě mnohem slabšího, než jsou lidé. Vypadal jako člověk se zlomeným srdcem. Člověk, který ztratil to nejcennější. Člověk, který ztratil lásku.

„Není to tvoje vina, Edwarde, opravdu ne," snažila jsem se ho ukonejšit. Začal vzlykat. Bez slz, ale za to o to více žalostně.

„Neříkej to, Alice, víš dobře, že to není pravda…" Neodpověděla jsem. Neměla jsem co, vlastně měl pravdu. Jenom jsem seděla a kolíbala ho v náručí…

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Už to byly tři dny. Tři dlouhé dny od té doby, co jsem zjistil tu otřesnou pravdu. Tři dlouhé dny, po které jsem se zmítal v agonii u sebe v pokoji. Tři neskutečně dlouhé dny, na jejichž konci už jsem neměl co rozbíjet. Moje poličky na cédéčka už nešly rozbít na menší kousky, moje kožená pohovka už nebyla pohovka…

Pokud vím, zůstala se mnou Alice jenom půl dne. Ale čím déle se mnou byla, tím větší měla problém udržet si svoje myšlenky na uzdě. Proto jsem ji nakonec poslal pryč. Cítil jsem, jak se ke mně Jasper snaží poslat vlny klidu, ale nikdy nešel až ke mně do pokoje. Bylo mi jasné, že mu působím příliš mnoho bolesti a že on jenom s největším sebezapřením zůstává v mé blízkosti. Je dobře, že nevěděl, že jeho snaha nenese žádné ovoce. Necítil jsem ani tu nejmenší úlevu. Po třech dnech jsem se konečně odhodlal si s nimi promluvit. Promluvit o své budoucnosti. Jako kdyby nějaká byla.

Vrávoravě jsem se postavil. Nohy se mi třásly a cítil jsem vzadu v hrdle palčivou žízeň. Byl jsem slabý, slabší než kdy dřív. Musel jsem se opřít o zeď, abych nespadl. Když jsem nabyl alespoň trochu rovnováhy, pomalým krokem jsem se vydal směrem do obýváku. Poprvé za hodně dlouhou dobu jsem se vědomě zaposlouchal do myšlenek členů své rodiny.

_Měli bychom ho dostat na lov, než příliš zeslábne,_ myslel si zrovna Carlisle a přecházel sem a tam po své kanceláři.

_Myslím, že tentokrát si nalakuji nehty světle modrou. _To byla Rosalie. Stará známá Rosalie.

„_Rose, dneska ti to opravdu sluší,"_ myslel si Emmett a skoro zároveň jí to i sdělil. Emmett. Co na srdci, to na jazyku. Esme, Jaspera a Alici jsem nikde neslyšel. Proto jsem se rozhodl navštívit Carlislea v jeho pracovně. Zaklepal jsem.

„Dále," ozval se nepřítomně Carlisle. Vešel jsem. „Edwarde!" zvolal překvapeně. Nevím, co ho překvapilo víc, jestli to, že jsem konečně vstal nebo to, že jsem šel za ním a ne za Esme nebo za Alicí. Jenže ty byly nejspíš někde pryč, což je pravděpodobné, protože jiné vysvětlení jsem si představit nedokázal. V tu chvíli jsem nemohl myslet na nic jiného, než na svoje rozhodnutí.

„Carlisle, odjíždím," začal jsem. Můj hlas zněl divně. Mrtvě. Přesně tak, jak jsem se cítil. Carlisle se na mě tázavě podíval. Potom se mu zablesklo v očích.

„Nemůžeš odjet, Edwarde! Dovedeš si představit, co to udělá Esme? Co to udělá celé rodině? To nepřipadá v úvahu. Jestli chceš, přestěhujeme se všichni, ale sám nikam nejedeš," řekl přísným hlasem. Byl bych se s ním začal hádat a určitě by to neskončilo příjemně, kdyby se přesně v ten okamžik nenahrnula do kanceláře Alice, bez zaklepání a jako velká voda.

„Edwarde! Můžu s tebou mluvit?" Vrhla na Carlislea omluvný pohled a slyšel jsem, jak se mu v duchu omlouvá, přestože to on slyšet nemohl. Popadla mě za ruku a táhla mě ven. Ani jsem nevěděl, kudy jdeme, dokud jsme nedošli na malý palouček hluboko v lese. Nepoznával jsem to tam, ale museli jsme být hodně hluboko, protože široko daleko jsem necítil lidi ani neslyšel jejich hlasy nebo myšlenky.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi konečně vylezl ze svého pokoje, Edwarde," vyhrkla, ale nezněla ani trochu radostně.

„Co chceš, Alice?" zeptal jsem se jí naštvaně. Kdyby tam nepřiběhla a nepřerušila mě, mohl jsem být touhle dobou už na cestě.

„Edwarde, nemůžeš nám to udělat! To nejde! Bella by nechtěla…" Bylo to poprvé, co od našeho odchodu před pěti lety kdokoliv v mé přítomnosti použil její jméno, nebo alespoň poprvé, kdy jsem ho opravdu vnímal. Spolu s veškerou bolestí, která ho doprovázela. Roztřásla se mi kolena. Musel jsem ji přerušit, nechtěl jsem, aby říkala něco dalšího. Nechtěl jsem, aby vůbec _mluvila_.

„Bella je mrtvá, Alice, ta už do toho nemá co mluvit. Stejně tak jako nemáš ty. Nech mě na pokoji a nepleť se mi do života," odsekl jsem. Nechtěl jsem ji ranit, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct.

„Tomuhle říkáš život? Musíš se přes ni dostat, Edwarde! Jsi můj bratr a já nedovolím…"

„No právě, bratr. Nejsem tvůj syn a nemáš mi co dovolovat! Budu si dělat co chci ať už s tvojí pomocí nebo bez ní!"

„Nemůžeš to udělat, to nejde, pomysli na svou rodinu!"

„Jakou rodinu, Alice? Myslíš tu, která přede mnou pět let tajila její smrt? Tuhle rodinu? Mám pro tebe novinku, to není moje rodina!"

**ALICE CULLENOVÁ**

Zalapala jsem po dechu a zavrávorala. Cítila jsem, že se propadám do hluboké temnoty a nic mě z ní nemůže dostat. Tohle nebyl náš Edward. Tohle nebyl můj bratr, ten, kterého jsem tolik milovala a se kterým jsem si dříve tolik rozuměla. Nechtělo se mi uvěřit, že by to mohl být ten stejný Edward. Ten starý Edward by nikdy nepřemýšlel o tom, že by se jel do Volterry nechat zabít. Ten starý Edward by se snažil najít jiné řešení! A hlavně, pro toho starého Edwarda byla rodina nade vše. Vážil si jí, miloval ji a udělal by cokoliv, aby ji udržel pohromadě.

Sklopil oči, když si uvědomil, co to vlastně vypustil z úst. Došla jsem k němu a chytla ho za ruku. Rozklepal se, ale mou ruku nesetřásl.

„Promiň, Alice…" zašeptal. „Asi jsem se nechal unést…" Pohladila jsem ho po ruce, kterou jsem držela. Posadili jsme se vedle sebe a navzájem jsme se objali. Chyběla nám oběma, naše hodná Bella… „Ale musíš se mě pokusit pochopit, zkus si představit, že bys přišla o Jaspera…" Trhla jsem sebou. To jsem si ani nechtěla představit. Už při pouhém pomyšlení na nějaké delší odloučení se mi zvedal žaludek. Pokud to ovšem bylo pro upírku jako já možné… „Pochop mě, zvládal jsem bez ní žít, věděl jsem, že tu někde je a že je šťastná," stiskl mi ruku o něco pevněji. Kdybych byla člověk, asi bych ji teď měla zlomenou. „Nemohu ale žít ve světě, o kterém vím, že v něm neexistuje!" zvolal a v hlase měl takový smutek, že přinutil mé už léta mrtvé srdce udělat kotrmelec. Tolik ji miloval, a přesto ji v zájmu jejího vlastního štěstí dokázal opustit… „A ještě k tomu s vědomím, že svým odchodem, kterým jsem ji chtěl chránit, jsem nadělal ještě mnohem víc škody, než kdybych tu zůstal. To bych se ji alespoň mohl pokusit chránit…" Odmlčel se. Chvíli jsme tam jen tak beze slova seděli a houpali se ze strany na stranu.

„Alice, musíš mi dovolit odejít, nemohu dál žít…" zašeptal pak. Chápala jsem ho. Teď už jsem ho dokázala pochopit. Vím, že kdyby se něco stalo Jasperovi, chtěla bych udělat to samé. Vím, že on by mě přemlouval, abych to nedělala, ale já bych si nedala říct. Konečně jsem pochopila, co je třeba udělat.

„Pomůžu ti," řekla jsem tiše. Zvedl hlavu, kterou měl opřenou o mé rameno a začal si mě zkoumavě prohlížet svýma zmučenýma očima. „Ale musíš se se všemi rozloučit, všichni by měli vědět, co se chystáš udělat," pokračovala jsem. Věděla jsem, že tohle na tom bude to nejhorší. Než jsme odjeli, Bella se chtěla stát jednou z nás. Edward nechtěl zničit její duši a našel si proti jejím prosbám jeden nepřekonatelný argument. _Co by to udělalo Charliemu a Renée, kdyby ji už nikdy nesměli vidět?_ Na to Bella neměla odpověď. Tohle byla naprosto stejná situace. Edward se rozhodl jít do Volterry, aby tam požádal o smrt, což se v podstatě z pohledu člověka rovnalo tomu stát se jedním z věčně zatracených. Pro svou rodinu bude mrtvý. Jako by byla Bella, kdyby se stala upírkou.

„Alice," zašeptal a objal mě pevněji, „děkuji ti…" Ještě chvíli jsme tam seděli a pak se zvedl. Také jsem si stoupla a následovala ho o patro níž. Cestou jsem postupně klepala na dveře pokojů ostatních členů naší domácnosti a mlčky jim naznačovala, aby nás následovali dolů. Když jsme se všichni usadili kolem velkého jídelního stolu, všichni ostatní s pohledem zvědavě upřeným na Edwarda, kterého tři dny nikdo neviděl vylézt z pokoje, Edward si odkašlal a spustil…

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a konečně se odhodlal promluvit. Věděl jsem, že to bude těžké, ale teď, když jsem měl na své straně Alici, připadal jsem si mnohem jistější…

„Chtěl bych se omluvit za to, jak jsem se poslední dobou choval…"

„Ale to je v pořádku, Edwarde, my tě všichni naprosto chápeme," skočila mi do řeči Esme. Vděčně jsem se na ni podíval.

„Děkuji, Esme…" Znovu jsem se zhluboka nadechl. „Jak už jsem řekl Carlisleovi, chtěl bych odjet." Podíval jsem se na Alici. Povzbudivě se usmála. Věděl jsem, že to pro ni bylo nesmírně obtížné, vždy jsme si byli velice blízcí… „Chtěl bych odjet do Itálie." Rozhlédl jsem se. Všichni měli ve tvářích šokovaný výraz.

„Edwarde, to přece nemůžeš, něco vymyslíme, bude to v pořádku, uvidíš," řekl tiše Carlisle, který jako první našel hlas.

„Jo, jasně, brácho, přece tě nenecháme odjet, to by nešlo," vložil se do toho Emmett.

„Musím to udělat, copak to nechápete? Jinak to nejde!" Alice do mě pod stolem kopla. „Chtěl jsem se rozloučit. Na mém rozhodnutí už to nic nezmění," pokračoval jsem sotva slyšitelným hlasem.

„Chtěla bych jet do Itálie s ním," řekla Alice a naprosto mě tím překvapila. Tázavě jsem se na ni podíval.

„Alice!" vykřikl Jasper. „To nedovolím!" Prohnala se mnou vlna vzteku, než si jasper uvědomil, co udělal, ale po chvilce zmizela.

„Jaspere, lásko, nechci je žádat o to, o co Edward, chci jenom jet s ním," odpověděla mu měkce a pohladila po tváři a něco mu zašeptala tak tiše, aby to slyšel jenom on. Odvrátil jsem zrak. Nesnesl jsem pohled na jejich lásku, příliš mě to mučilo. Takhle jsem opravdu nemohl žít. Bylo to jediné východisko. Nemohl jsem strávit zbytek věčnosti v bolestné agonii…

„Edwarde, jestli je to opravdu tvé rozhodnutí, nebudeme ti samozřejmě bránit, i když se nám to nelíbí, přeci jenom jsi zralý na to, abys o sobě rozhodoval sám. Nepopírám, že bych chtěl udělat všechno, abych tě tu udržel, ale chápu tě," ujal se slova Carlisle. Vrhl jsem po něm vděčný pohled.

„Cože! Vy ho necháte jen tak jít? To přece nejde! Musíme mu v tom zabránit, nemůže nás tu nechat! S kým se budu prát?" vykřikl Emmett. Kdyby situace nebyla tak vážná a kdybych se necítil tak, jak jsem se cítil, asi bych se musel rozesmát… Carlisle se na Emmetta přísně podíval. RFosalie ho chytla za ruku.

„Emmette, nemůžeme mu v tom bránit, je to jeho věc, nezapomeň…" zašeptala Rosalie. Překvapila mě. Ne tím, že uklidnila Emmetta, ale tím, co si myslela. _Edwarde, chci, abys věděl, že tě naprosto chápu a že udělám cokoliv, abych Emmetta přinutila to taky pochopit. Jdi a udělej, co musíš…_ Přikývl jsem.

„Ale…" začal znovu Emmett, ale Rosalie mu položila ruku přes pusu.

„Kdy pojedeš?" zeptala se slabě Esme. Pootočil jsem hlavu, abych na ni viděl. Měla ve tváři bolestný výraz, věděl jsem, že jí svým rozhodnutím ublížím nejvíc. Byla jako moje matka, miloval jsem ji. Ale ani tahle láska by nikdy nedokázala nahradit prázdnotu, kterou jsem cítil po ztrátě Belly… Podíval jsem se na Alici. Věděl jsem, že se její společnosti už nevyhnu, jakmile si Alice něco zamane, není úniku. _Myslím, že je to na tobě, podřídím se. Jenom bych chtěla, abys mě vzal s sebou… Chtěla bych tam být, víš… nemyslím, že by tam zbytek rodiny měl být, ale já chci. Chci se rozloučit se svým jediným rozumným bratrem…_ pomyslela si s významným pohledem na Emmetta a nepatrně se usmála. Zřejmě si to ještě úplně neuvědomovala, bude se vracet sama. Možná doufala, že mě cestou přemluví rozhodnutí změnit…

„Co nejdřív. Chtěl bych chytit první letadlo, které poletí přes oceán…"


	13. Život ve Volteře

**13. Život ve Volteře**

**BELLA SWANOVÁ**

Soustředila jsem se. Soustředila a byl to úžasný pocit. Bavilo mě to. Jane po mně vrhla vzteklý pohled. Páni, jak mě to bavilo. Stála jsem uprostřed jídelny a soustředila se na vytvoření a udržení pole nepůsobení po celé místnosti. Jane ráda před krmením své oběti mučila. A já jí v tom ráda bránila. Ne, že by mi těch lidí bylo líto, naopak, ale bavilo mě Jane provokovat. Spoléhala totiž v jakémkoliv boji na svou schopnosti mučit ostatní pouhým pohledem, takže se nepotřebovala učit různé bojové techniky, způsoby boje a podobně. A to byla moje výhoda. Před pár týdny mě Aro přinutil zúčastnit se „kurzů", které pořádal v temných sklepeních, kterým říkal tréninkový areál, upír-albín Ronald.

Thomas mi jednou vyprávěl, že před mým příchodem mu Ronald pověděl svůj příběh. Narodil se někdy ve dvanáctém nebo třináctém století na předměstí Londýna. Jenže se narodil jako albín, a to bylo tehdy chápáno jako zlo. Povídalo se o něm, že je to vtělený ďábel nebo tak něco. Matka ho nejdřív chránila, ale když pomluvy přerostly do nesnesitelných mezí, tehdy patnáctiletý Ronald se rozhodl utéct z domova. Toulal se po Anglii a živil se tím, co si sám ulovil. Takhle prožil něco okolo deseti let. Život ve vyhnanství ho naučil se o sebe postarat, dovedl se ubránit rozzuřeným vesničanům, když ho v zimě, kdy neměl co jíst ani kde spát, chytili v seníku nebo přistihli při krádeži. Jenže po deseti letech zabloudil nedaleko Southamptonu, kde narazil na smečku divokých upírů. Nějak se jim podařilo ho nezabít, nepátrala jsem po tom, jak, ale skončilo to tak, že se k nim Ronald přidal. Společně procestovali celou Evropu, až došli do Itálie. Smečka chtěla jít dál, ale Ronald se rozhodl vyhovět Arovi a zůstat u něho coby učitel boje…

Usmál jsem se na Jane.

„Isabello, za tohle jednou zaplatíš," procedila skrz zaťaté zuby. Pokrčila jsem rameny a rozhlédla se, abych našla nějakého uspokojujícího člověka, kterého bych mohla vysát. Jane na mě prskla ještě pár nadávek a pak odevzdaně ponořila zuby do krku dívky, kterou držela v náručí. Viděla jsem Thomase, jak se zavřenýma očima vychutnává krev nějakého staršího pána v saku. Věděla jsem, že Thomas se vždycky soustředí na to, aby jeho oběť nic necítila, proto jsem nechávala v jídelně bublinu, aby tam mohla jeho schopnost fungovat. Dokonce jsem se už naučila nechávat ji kolem něho pořád, když jsme se spolu toulali po hradu. Byla jsem na sebe pyšná…

Zrak mi padl na paní ve středních letech, na sobě měla džínovou mini a upnutý poloprůhledný top a měla obličej zmalovaný tak, že ani nebylo poznat, jakou měla původně barvu její kůže. Buď to byla prostitutka, nebo něčí ohavně bohatá manželka. Pomalým krokem jsem k ní došla. Šokovaně se rozhlížela a vypadala, že každou chvíli omdlí. Potom se její pohled zastavil na mě. Všimla si, že mířím k ní. Rozklepala se jí kolena.

„Dobrý den," pozdravila jsem jí. Měla jsem ve zvyku se se svými oběťmi chvíli bavit, předtím než jsem je „zakousla". „Jmenuji se Isabella Swanová, ale můžete mi říkat Bello. A vy jste?" Beze slova zírala do mých krutých, krvavě rudých očí. Ještě chvíli jsem počkala. Nic. „Odpovíte mi, nebo si to mám zjistit sama?" Dala jsem si záležet na tom, aby se mi v očích pořádně vztekle zablesklo.

„K-K-Kimberly Lawrencová," odpověděla roztřeseným hlasem. Zářivě jsem se na ni usmála.

„Těší mě, Kimberly. Máte rodinu?"

„P-p-p-prosím, n-nezabíjejt-te mě," vykoktala. Pomalu jsem ztrácela trpělivost. Neměla jsem ráda, když se se mnou nebavili.

„_Máte rodinu_?" zasyčela jsem.

„A-a-ano, dva syny. Jsem rozvedená," přiznala ještě víc se třesoucím hlasem, než předtím. Musela jsem se usmát. Tak rozvedená… Při rozvodu musela ze svého manžílka vymáčknout pěkně tučné alimenty. A dva syny, jo… Chystala jsem se zrovna zeptat na jejich jména, když jsem ucítila na rameni něčí ruku.

„Lásko, neměla bys je takhle trápit," řekl Thomas. Zřejmě už byl se svým obědem hotový. Pohodila jsem hlavou.

„Thomasi, Thomasi, Thomasi… Kdy ti konečně dojde, že mi jinak nechutnají? Kolikrát ti to mám ještě říkat?" popichovala jsem ho. Věděla jsem, že to nemá rád. Povzdechl si a jedním ostrým nehtem škrábl Kimberly Lawrencovou do ruky. Na kůži se jí objevila kapička krve. Obklopila mě rudá mlha. Potom jsem cítila tu lahodnou tekutinu, jak mi stéká dolů do krku a plní mi tělo hřejivým teplem…

Když už v jejím těle nezbyla ani ta nejmenší kapka krve, odhodila jsem ji tak prudce, že narazila o zeď na druhé straně místnosti a otočila jsem se na Thomase.

„Neměl jsi to dělat," zasyčela jsem na něj vztekle. „Nikdo se nemá stavět mezi predátora a jeho kořist!" Přikrčila jsem se a připravila se k boji. Zhluboka jsem dýchala a snažila se alespoň trochu uklidnit. Věděla jsem, že musím mít chladnou hlavu a přemýšlet, jinak že nemám proti němu šanci.

„Bello, no tak, nemůžeš tu na mě jen tak zaútočit, to přece nejde," prosil. Nevšímala jsem si toho. Nevšímala jsem si ani kruhu, který okolo nás utvořili čerstvě nakrmení členové gardy, vždy dychtiví zažít i sebemenší zpestření stále stejného běhu věcí tady ve městě. Jediné, čeho jsem si všímala, byly Thomasovy rudé oči. Jeho upřenému pohledu jsem dokázala bez problémů odolat. Nikdy nepřinutil mé myšlenky vytratit se, v jeho přítomnosti jsem se dokázala dokonale ovládat. Nikdy nade mnou neměl a nikdy také nebude mít takovou moc, jako měl kdysi jiný upír. Thomas byl pro mě „zdravý", jako jsem si to myslívala o Jacobovi, ale tentokrát jsem byla rozhodnutá si své osobní slunce udržet za každou cenu. Sice nedokázal úplně rozehnat mraky kolem mě a prosvítit je jasem svého úsměvu, ale přesto mi velmi pomáhal. Slíbila jsem si, že o _tohle_ své slunce, i když v zatmění, nikdy nepřijdu.

To ovšem nic neměnilo na situaci, ve které jsme byli teď. Napjala jsem se, odrazila a skočila. Povalila jsem Thomase na zem a snažila se ho znehybnit tím, že bych mu zkroutila ruce za zády. Nehledě na to, jak jsem na něj byla naštvaná, nechtěla jsem mu ublížit. Na to jsem ho moc potřebovala. Ale jestli byl mým výpadem byť jenom trošičku překvapený, nedal to na sobě znát a útoky mi oplácel stejnou měrou. Byla jsem sice silnější než většina upírů ve městě, ale Thomas byl jedinou výjimkou. Nikdy jsem ho nedokázala porazit, naše cvičné souboje vždycky končily remízou. Váleli jsme se po podlaze neschopní jeden nad druhým získat sebemenší převahu.

„Tak dost!" práskl místností Marcusův hlas jako bič. Zkameněla jsem. Jak tichem doznívala pzvěna výkřiku, pomalu jsem se zvedla na nohy a oprášila si háv. Znovu jsem se podívala Tjomasovi do očí. Jejich výraz přivolal nepříjemné vzpomínky. Připomněl mi výraz jiných očí. Na jiném místě, za jiných okolností, v jiné době – v té šťastnější… Najednou naproti mně stál někdo úplně jiný než Thomas a okolo mě nebyl zástup dychtivých upírů. Stála jsem uprostřed lesa a dívala se na osobu, která pro mě tehdy tolik znamenala - a vždycky znamenat bude, ať už já nebo on chceme, nebo ne. Cítila jsem v hrudi palčivou bolest, jak se mi znovu otvíraly staré, ne úplně zhojené rány. Stejně jako předtím, ani teď jsem nedokázala identifikovat jeho výraz, který čas od času probleskoval jeho chladnou maskou. Potřásla jsem hlavou a snažila se nepříjemné a bolestivé vize zbavit. Když okolo mě znovu stál zástup rudookých místo jednoho zlatookého, prudce jsem se otočila a jak nejrychleji jsem mohla, jsem vyběhla ven. Na Thomase, stále ležícího na zemi, jsem se ani neohlédla. Doběhla jsem do svého pokoje a zhroutila se na zaprášenou zem, kde jsem se stočila do klubíčka a co nejpevněji si přitáhla kolena k bradě. Snažila jsem se vzpamatovat. Jenže bolest ne a ne ustoupit. Bylo to, jako kdyby mě něco trhalo na miliony kousíčků. Horší než cokoliv, co jsem kdy zažila. Dokonce i horší, než jaké to bylo předtím, když jsem byla ještě člověk a mé rány byly čerstvé… Nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam ležela a jenom tiše bezútěšně vzlykala. Už jsem neměla sílu bolesti vzdorovat, a tak jsem ji nechala, ať mě naplní, ať se stane mou součástí…

„Bello, mohla bys prosím spustit ty svoje hradby a nechat mě ti pomoct?" uslyšela jsem šepot a najednou jsem si uvědomovala studené ruce, které mě držely a kolébaly sem a tam. Je možné, dokonce pravděpodobné, že na mě Thomas mluvil už dlouho, ale já byla tak utopená ve vlastní bolesti, že jsem ho neslyšela. „Vidím, že máš bolesti, vím to, ale nedostanu se k tobě, abych ti mohl pomoct!" Ani jsem nevěděla, nedokázala jsem si uvědomit, že přišel. To je ze mě už opravdu taková troska? Chvilku jsem se soustředila na to, abych se uvolnila, a dovolila Thomasovi zmírnit mou bolest. Vážně se mi teď hodila jeho schopnost. Oddechla jsem si, když bolest pomalu, ale jistě ustupovala a nahradila ji sladká otupělost. Uvolnila jsem se teď úplně, ale svoje „hradby" jsem vrátila na místo, kam patří. Cítila jsem, jak mě Thomas objal pevněji. Zvedla jsem hlavu a přinutila se ho políbit na krk. Ne že by mě to stálo tolik sebezapření, ale přece jenom… Pořád jsem si představovala, jaké by to bylo, kdybych místo Thomase takhle líbala někoho jiného…

„Promiň," zašeptala jsem slabě a opřela si hlavu o jeho prsa.

„To nic, Bello, to nic," odvětil a pohladil mě hřbetem ruky po tváři. „Měli bychom zase spolu někam vyrazit, co říkáš? Jen ty a já. Dlouho jsme nebyli venku, jsme tu zavření už celou věčnost…" Přikývla jsem. Změna prostředí by mi mohla udělat dobře. _Krátkodobá_ změna. Nemyslím si, že bych dlouho vydržela bez některých rozptýlení, která jdou v tomhle prokletém místě zažít. Thomas zvedl hlavu z mých vlasů a rozhlédl se po místnosti. _Zase_. „A ty by sis sem měla pořídit nějaký nábytek a alespoň trochu si tu uklidit." Dělal to pořád. V jednom kuse mě přemlouval, abych si pokoj alespoň trochu lidsky zařídila. Jenže to byl právě ten problém. Já jsem nebyla člověk, byla jsem upír. A navíc, takhle mi to mnohem víc vyhovovalo. Jenže to on zřejmě nikdy nepochopí…

„Nepotřebuju nábytek, Thomasi," povzdechla jsem si. Beztak jsme většinu svého volného času trávila u něj. Většinu. Když byl pryč nebo když jsem chtěla být sama, ráda jsem se tu zavřela a přemýšlela. A vzpomínala. Což většinou ale skončilo stejně jako teď. Thomas pochopil mou narážku, jemně mě zvedl ze země a položil mě až u sebe, na svou obrovskou postel s nebesy. Pořídil si ji až nějakou dobu po mém příchodu, myslím, že přesně dokážu říct kdy – do té doby ji nepotřeboval. Lehl si vedle mě a začal si hrát s mými vlasy. Věděl naprosto přesně, že se potom projeví moje obvyklá prudkost a netrpělivost. Chytla jsem ho za ruku a přitáhla si jeho hlavu ke své, abych ho mohla políbit.

Při podobných chvílích jsem vždycky nechávala své představivosti volnou ruku. A _vždycky_ jsem ve svých představách viděla místo tmavých vlasů ty bronzové a místo karmínových očí ty zlaté. Thomas byl můj prostředek, jak dostat to, co jsem nikdy nemohla mít, alespoň ve své fantazii. Nebolelo to. Stejně, jako mě nebolelo myslet na něj dřív, když jsem byla ještě člověk, když jsem dělala něco hloupého a nezodpovědného, jako mě nebolel jeho naštvaný hlas. Mrzelo mě, že jsem ho jako upírka už neslýchala. Možná to bylo tím, že mi už nic nemohlo ublížit, byla jsem nezničitelná… Ale naštěstí jsem měla tohle. Našla jsem si náhradu a byla na sebe pyšná… Když mě Thomas hladil, když mě líbal, představovala jsem si _jeho_. Jeho krásné plné rty, které mě dřív tak krásně chladily, to, jak jsem vždycky buď omdlela, nebo na něj „zaútočila", když se mě pokusil políbit, jak mě nosil na zádech a já musela zavírat oči, když běžel…

Vstala jsem a přešla k velkému oknu směřujícímu na nádvoří. Thomas zůstal ležet a pozoroval mě hladovýma očima. Přehodila jsem přes sebe svůj černý plášť. Věděla jsem, že to není nutné, nikdy mi nebude zima a za své tělo jsem se nestyděla, ale věděla jsem, že to Thomasovi vadí. A asi proto jsem to udělala…

„Pojď zpátky," ozval se za mnou Thomasův hlas. Nevšímala jsem si ho. Jen tak jsem stála u okna a pozorovala jasně modré nebe. Bylo naprosto bez mráčku. Vzpomněla jsem si na jeden z těch velmi vzácných slunečných dnů ve Forks. Na ten, kdy mě poprvé vzal na svou louku. Kdy mě poprvé políbil. Kdy mi poprvé řekl, že mě miluje. Kdy mi poprvé lhal. Otřásla jsem se a preventivně si objala hrudník. Zachumlala jsem se do svého nepostradatelného černého pláště ještě těsněji. Slyšela jsem, jak se Thomas zvedl a potom jsem ucítila jeho ruce na svých. Stoupl si za mě a položil si moji hlavu na prsa. Potom si mě obrátil čelem k sobě a já si opřela hlavu o jeho rameno.

„Nesmíš mu dovolit, aby tě pořád trápil, miláčku, prostě na něj zapomeň," zašeptal mi do vlasů. „Musíš se s tím vyrovnat, víš… Už je to dost dlouho…" Zvedla jsem hlavu, abych se mu mohla podívat do očí.

„To není tak jednoduché, jak se ti může zdát, a já se opravdu snažím…" odpověděla jsem, ale hned jsem svých slov litovala. Takhle bych o něj mohla velmi snadno přijít. „Ty víš, že teď jsi pro mě ten jediný," dodala jsem honem, aby o mě neměl šanci zapochybovat. „Miluju tě." Nebyla to tak úplně pravda, ale bylo to to nejlepší, co jsem mu v tu chvíli mohla říct, aby mi dal pokoj.

„Já tebe taky. Ale opravdu bych nechtěl, abys byla kvůli němu nešťastná…"

„Nebudu. Neboj. Jenom to chce trochu času, víš… Musím si zvyknout na to, jakým způsobem teď žiju," řekla jsem a nemyslela jsem tím zrovna svůj způsob života. Ale on mě pochopil. Přitáhl si mě těsněji k sobě, aby mě mohl lehce políbit. Potom jsme se posunuli blíž k oknu a v těsném objetí pozorovali dění venku na nádvoří.


End file.
